My Fake Fiancee
by Celestial Night
Summary: To save Bijou, Hamtaro and Bijou pretend to be engaged. This next chapter will leave you breathless... Hamijou
1. An Old Promise

My Fake Fiancee   
  
Chapter One: An Old Promise  
  
Hamtaro was sleeping quite comfortably tonight. It was the middle of June and he was dreaming about the biggest secret he had ever kept, his feelings for Bijou. He knew he liked her since the day he first saw her on the branch in front of her house. He loved her cute French accent, her little blue ribbons, and her sweet smile. He frowned in his sleep when he thought of Boss. As long as Boss was around, he could never have her. But it was fun to dream. He couldn't wait until next week when Bijou was supposed to come back from visiting her family and friends with Maria in France.  
  
**********Somewhere in a little valley in France***********  
  
Maria placed Bijou's cage next to the one that laid next to her cousin.  
  
" Oh Amelia, it's great to see you again, I really missed you and Josie" said Maria  
  
" Oui, Maria, I could not believe how long it haz been" Replied Maria's cousin  
  
"Muzzer, it iz very god to zee you again" said Bijou to her Josie  
  
" Oh darling, it haz been zo long" Josie replied  
  
" Have you been in touch with Amy, Laila, Jenny, and all my other friends?" ponderd Bijou  
  
"Oui, and also, I have been in touch with Andre"   
  
Bijou nearly choked on the sunflower seed she was eating  
  
"Muzzer please tell me that you are still loyal to that promise, Maria broke the engagement with me and Andre the day that Carlos ripped off the head of Maria's doll. I just do not believe this, Muzzer. That Ham was cruel, mean, insensitive, and only liked me for my looks. I don't ever wish to see that.. that... Ham again" She blurted, with an outraged emphasis on the word Ham.  
  
"Nonsense, Bijou. That engagement is still formal unless you have found another to take Andre's Place. And have you found someone?" Bijou's mother asked ending with a smirk.  
  
"As a matter of fact, muzzer, I have. He is a sweet, brave, handsome, and such a lovable Ham." She said going into a trance of Hamtaro.  
  
Josie's smirk had faded with these last few words  
  
**********At a famous Cafe in Paris**********  
  
"Wow these sites are amazing, Bijou was right, Paris is a Ham's paradise" Said Dexter with awe in his voice. Dexter was visiting Europe with his owner that summer.  
  
"Zexter, is that you" asked a familiar voice  
  
"Bijou? Talk about a small world huh?" said Dexter happy to see his old friend. His smile faded when he realized she was on the verge of tears. "Bijou what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm...I'm.. engaged" She started sobbing after she said that last word.  
  
"What, but that's impossible. You can't be.. you aren't.. are you?" Dexter asked thinking of how this could be possible.  
  
"It was arranged when I was first born to a hamster of a friend of Maria's. I never liked that Ham, but he liked me. One day, Carlos, the Ham's owner ripped the head of Maria's favorite rag doll, and she ripped up the piece of paper that declared that I have to marry Andre" she said still sobbing. "It iz the kind of marriage that will only be broken if someone will marry me, and take Andre's place. If not, then I will marry Andre in four weeks time on my birthday. And then I will stay at France and live with Andre and never see you or the rest of the Hams again" She was going hysterical now.  
  
"I have to get the Hams to help you" vowed Dexter. He quickly ran through the crack in the wall and onto the busy streets of Paris. He knew his owner would return any minute to the hotel, and they would be leaving Paris tomorrow and finally be going home. He only had four weeks to help her. He suddenly stopped when he thought of what he was going to say to Boss "I have time to worry about that later" thought Dexter  
  
**********Two days later back in Japan"**********  
  
Dexter ran through the doors of the eye glass store as soon as he had the chance and ran straight for the Clubhouse . When he got there, ran on top of the table straight to where Boss was.  
  
"Boss, Bijou's engaged" 


	2. Begging and Being Reunited

Chapter Two: Begging and Being Reunited  
  
AN: I know this might be a horrible fic, but this is my first anime one so far. If you like this fic, please review or I will not update it. Well anyway, enjoy. Oh and btw, if you have seen the Hamtaro Ham-Human pictures they have human bodies and hamster ears just so you know, because that's what I mean when I say Ham-Human.   
  
**********The Clubhouse**********  
  
"Whoa, calm down partner, what are you ranting on about"? Asked Howdy surprised at Dexter's strange behavior.  
  
"I saw her.. Paris... must take fiancee's place to marry someone else" panted Dexter  
  
"Dexter please, you're not making any sense, please speak slowly and clear-" started Maxwell, but he was interrupted by Dexter's sudden outburst.  
  
"Hams, I saw Bijou in Paris, she said she was engaged, and if someone doesn't take the place of her fiancee, she would have to marry a Ham she doesn't like, and stay with him forever in France." He said this all in one breath, and then collapsed on the table.   
  
"I don't believe it, she can't be engaged, she just can't be" said Boss. "She would never leave the Clubhouse, you're... you're lying Dexter, I don't believe it" said Boss, his voice was beginning to crack. "Oh Dexter, please tell me that you're lying please" begged Boss as he came to Dexter's level.  
  
"I'm sorry B-Boss, b-but the fact is, it was arranged, and she looked too upset to be joking about this."  
  
"Oh we have to help her, we just have to" cried Pashmina as the thought of her never seeing her best friend again popped into her mind.   
  
"Ookwee" said Penelope  
  
"We have ton help her, I'm going to France, and I'll save her all by myself if I have to" roared Boss with a determined face headed toward the door. But the Hams wouldn't let him leave.  
  
"Boss, we know you care for Bijou, but France is too far away, and you'll never make it" squeaked Maxwell, as he was trying to hold onto Boss's ear.  
  
"Boss, we like have to think up a plan, we don't need another Ham gone" said Sandy holding his other ear, but she and Maxwell were still too weak to hold onto him. Boss escaped their holds, and plunged for the door, but Oxnard, Stan, Howdy, and Cappy jumped on him.  
  
"Boss please, we will save Bijou, but you don't even know how to get to France"  
  
"Yeah, we will save Princess Bijou, but we must do this carefully, a Ham can get hurt traveling like a hundred miles and-" "Actually Stan, France is much farther away from here than a hundred miles, its more like a few thousand-" "Anyway, cried Cappy, we won't let you leave"  
  
"But guys, you don't understand, Bijou is my life, she's everything to me. I can't live my life without her. My world revolves around making her happy. And to imagine that she'll live her life away from me, that I'll never see her cute white fur in those blue ribbons, that I'll never hear that cute French accent again, and worse of all, that she'll be married to another Ham, I just have to find her. Oxnard, imagine your life without Pepper, Maxwell, imagine your life without Sandy, think about how you'll spend your lives every day without them. How will you go on everyday?"  
  
Oxnard got off Boss, and beckoned the others to do the same. Maxwell watched Sandy, how could he live his life without her? She had been so important to him for... ever, and she always would be. (AN: I had to include S+M in there for my cousin) She was his life.   
  
"Zu.. zu... zu.. Love that isn't worth taking risks, isn't worth having at all zu.. zu.. zu" said Snoozer as he turned in his sleep  
  
"Maybe we should just let him go" said Oxnard, and the other Hams slowly nodded their heads. And they watched as Boss zoomed out of the Clubhouse.  
  
Meanwhile, as Maxwell comforted Sandy, and Penelope hugged Pashmina as she cried, there was one Ham whom nobody noticed.  
  
Hamtaro was just standing there, taking in everything, that Dexter had just said. How could this be happening? Was Bijou really gone? He should've gone with Boss. He knew that his crush on Bijou was not nearly as important as Boss's infatuation for her, but then why couldn't he move his body? Why did his heart feel like he had just swallowed a cinder block made of lead? And why had he just stood there watching the whole thing?  
  
**********Amelia's House**********  
  
"Oh Maria, you'll be pleased to know that I've invited Carlos to stay the week with us" Said Amelia with a small smirk  
  
"You didn't, oh Amelia, you know that that.. man is an arrogant snob. I hate him so much, he ripped off Grandmother's rag doll's head. Do you know how long she kept that doll safe"?  
  
"Oh Maria, you know he was just a little kid back then, besides weren't you and Carlos going to become in-laws"? she asked, her eyes pointing in the direction of Bijou's cage.  
  
"Amelia, I don't believe you. I never want to see that thing again, and Bijou is never, I mean never going to become Carlos's hamster. Like owner like hamster."  
  
"Now you're blaming Carlos's hamster for being mean? Gosh Maria, you really need to get a life, and get you're head out of those piano books".  
  
"Now Bijou, I believe Amelia speaks the truth, Andre and Carlos were both young back then, and we all did crazy things once in a while when we were younger." Josie said   
  
"Of course we do, muzzer, but the fact is, he did crazy, no mean things all the time when he was younger. It iz in his nature." Bijou shot back at her mother  
  
"Wow Maria, you sure have changed" said a voice that sounded all to familiar to Maria  
  
"Bonjour mon cheri. My darling Bijou you look more stunning than ever, if that's even possible" said a voice that sent a scary chill down Bijou's spine  
  
AN: Did you like that chapter? I hope you did, but remember, if I don't get any reviews, I wont update this fic. Next chapter: The Hams are granted a wish that they never thought possible 


	3. Because It Came From The Heart

Chapter Three: Because It Came From The Heart  
  
I'm glad I got reviews from some people, thank you. I will continue updating this fic, but you have to tell me if you like it or not, or maybe what I can do to make this a better fic.  
  
**********A Little Grassy Area Right Above The Clubhouse**********  
  
"I've gotta find her, daba daba, daba daba, I've just gotta" Boss repeated "No ay am I gonna lose her forever, I almost did once, it's not going to happen again daba daba daba daba".  
  
********** Clubhouse**********  
  
As the feeling in his body finally returned, Hamtaro shook himself. "Kushi kushi kushi kushi, Hams we've gotta help Boss, we could lose one of our best friends forever, and I'm not going to stand here and watch helplessly, we can do anything Hams. Now are you with me?"  
  
Nobody was really listening to him, and he sweat dropped, then he got an idea. He crawled onto the table, and started banging pots together the same way he did when all the Hams were sleeping the day of the snow fall, but this time, it wasn't to wake them up, but to get their attentions. "Now Hams, I'm not going to say this again. One of our best friends is in danger, and I am not going to watch this all happen from the sidelines. We are going to help Bijou, and I don't care what it takes. Now are you with me?" Hamtaro demanded more than asked in an almost angry face with extreme determination etched into his eyes.   
  
The Hams stayed silent for a moment  
  
"Well?" Hamtaro asked once again, his eyebrows down voice getting louder  
  
"Ookwee" came a small voice from the back of the crowd. Penelope was jumping up and down, and it didn't take Pashmina to translate that Penelope agreed.  
  
"Hamtaro's right, and if Penelope's in, I'm in" said Pashmina  
  
"Then I'm coming too" said Dexter and Howdy simultaneously  
  
"You can count me in guys" Cappy said as he chimed in  
  
Then slowly, one by one, each Ham agreed to come along. They all knew it, but didn't want to admit it: Hamtaro was right, and he knew he was. They were the stupid ones for not taking action any sooner.  
  
"Great guys, now all we have to do is get Boss. he knows the outside world better than any of us, so c'mon" Hamtaro stated from his place on the table  
  
"Yeah" all the Hams cried as they agreed and followed him out the door, but they really didn't get very far.  
  
********** The Little Grassy Area Right Above The Clubhouse**********  
  
As soon as they left the Clubhouse and entered the forest, they saw Boss just standing there, he wasn't moving.  
  
"Boss? Boss wake up, please we need your help" The Hams were getting worried about Boss's condition. It's not everyday you see a hamster petrified standing there in the forest.  
  
"I was wondering when you Hams would get here" squeaked a small voice that they instantly recognized as the one belonging to the little Ham-Fairy that turned into a human with Ham-Ham ears. She was the one that took them into Ham-Ham Land in the first movie. (AN: I don't know her name)  
  
"Heke? Where are you?" questioned Hamtaro as he searched the forest for her.  
  
"Right here" she answered stepping out from behind a tree. She was in her Ham-Human form. She had long blonde hair, just like Serena in Sailor Moon. Her Ham-Ham ears were blonde, and she was wearing a long blue robe that, due to its puffiness, looked like a gown. " I was starting to get a little worried, I've had your friend here petrified for nearly ten minutes".  
  
"What if somebody sees you in you Ham-Human form?" Pashmina questioned  
  
"Not to worry dear Hams, no human can see me in this form in the Human Realm" she answered "I heard you were about your dilemma, and there might be a way to save your friend, Bijou. But I thought I should get all the Hams to go on this adventure" she steeped slightly to the right, to reveal a rock that was behind her. Sitting on that rock was none other than  
  
"Jingle" all the Hams excitedly exclaimed  
  
"Yes well I didn't have to petrify him, but Boss on the other hand was in such a rush, I really had no choice" She said with a sigh, and gently tapped the air above Boss's head, with her wand, and he instantly awoke.  
  
"Wh-whats going on" Boss demanded, looking around, a little shaky   
  
"Are you going to use your wand to transport us to France" Hamtaro asked  
  
"Actually I'm not going to use my wand at all, and no, I'm not transporting you to France"  
  
"But then like how else are you going to help us" Stan interrogated  
  
"By using this" she once more stepped to the side to reveal a giant sunflower seed. It looked normal, except for the fact that it was 2½ feet tall, and about a foot wide. "This is not an ordinary sunflower seed" she stated  
  
"I can sure see that" Oxnard said staring and drooling at the sunflower seed.  
  
"So that means you don't eat it Oxnard" The Fairy explained. "I can't transport you to France, because then your owners will surely get worried about you, but I can transport you in another form to another type of France. When you will touch the seed, all of you will become Ham-Human, in other words, humans with Hamster ears, and the boys will have Hamster tails. Then I can transport you to the Ham-Human Valley , which is another world in Ham-Ham Land. When you touch this seed, Bijou and whatever other Hamster that is in the house with her, will also become Ham-Human. So what do you think of the plan?"  
  
The Hams stared at her with bug eyes. "Was she for real? This isn't just taking us into another world, this was turning us from hamsters with fur, to Ham-Humans with hair. Wow" all the Hams thought as questions were filling their little minds. Stan was the first to speak.   
  
"It's not that we don't believe you, but why are you helping us?"  
  
"It's because what happened when I saw you Hams gathering and thinking of plans to help Bijou. I saw how much you cared for her, how much you wanted to save your friend from a fate that she didn't want, nor did she deserve. You did it out of pure love, not a trace of selfishness, but plenty of kindness to go around. Your wish to save your friend came from the heart and that's why I decided to help you. I never thought I'd see such a strong bond, you Hams deserve it. SO are you going to touch the seed?"   
  
Another moment of silence passed but Hamtaro stepped forward  
  
"I'm for it" he said still staring at the seed  
  
"If it's for Bijou" Boss stated as he came up right next to Hamtaro  
  
And just like before, the Hams gathered one by one placing their paws on the seed until only Oxnard was left.  
  
"C'mon Oxy, this is for Bijou" Hamtaro begged hoping that his friend would finally find the courage that he knew he had.  
  
"(Gulp) You're right, well (gulp) here I come" and he touched the seed. And as soon as he did so, the seed started to shake. Suddenly the Hams got a tingly feeling all over their bodies. Suddenly there was a loud burst from the seed, and the seed opened up like a flower. The Hams were knocked out, and all they could remember was a blinding blue light. 


	4. I Don't Think We're In France Anymore

Chapter Four: I Don't Think We're In France Anymore  
  
AN: I must tell all of you who reviewed this fic, thank you. Please if you go to google.com and type in Ham-Human Pictures, it'll take you to sites that have the actual pictures. So umm.. anyway, here's my fourth chapter. Hope you like it please R/R!!!!  
  
********** Guest Chambers of Amelia's Villa**********  
  
Bijou finally got some sleep that night. After Andre and Carlos showed up, all they did was flirt with Bijou and Maria. Maria was on the verge of slapping Carlos to death, and Bijou was ready to stuff sunflower seed shells down Andre's throat. Another thing Bijou just didn't like about Andre, or her mother for that matter was the fact that they were pure white just like Bijou. The only difference between Bijou mother and her was the fact that Bijou's mom had her hair up in an elegant bun, and wore a pink ribbon around her neck. Andre was a boy, of course, and he wore a little beret. He had cold black eyes, Bijou knew that Andre was just a hamster who only noticed a girl if she was pretty. And he was the most stuck-up Ham she ever had the misfortune to meet. So that made Bijou the perfect object of his affection, she was rich, pretty, and a purebred, just like him.   
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a blue light flashed into her head. "Ugh" she groaned. That light nearly blinded her, and it woke her up. "Great, after all of zat tossing and zurning, I finally get some sleep only to be waken by a light thingy. What was that anyway? I certainly do not remember dreaming about a bright light before" She ran her fingers through her hair and decided to get a drink of water. She got out of her Ham-House, or at least she thought she did, and the next thing she knew, she was on the cold, tile floor. "Zid I fall out of my cage? Great just great" She opened her eyes only to realize, that her arms were outstretched and half of her body was on the floor, half of it on the bed. She laid in that position for a moment, then got up, but fell again then she tripped. When she finally got to the light switch, she flicked it on and screamed. "That's not my paw, that's not my cage, oh my God, that can't be me" she looked around the room, it seemed so much smaller. Her cage was nowhere in sight. Her paw, or rather her hand was clutching to the light switch, for she was to afraid to go anywhere else. (AN: Here's the part you've all been waiting for) And when she looked in the mirror, a small squeak, was all that she could say.  
  
She was truly beautiful. She had white hair tied back in two ponytails with blue ribbons. She was wearing a white dress that tied behind her neck, with a white fur collar. She had white knee highs, and white Mary-Jane shoes. And she had the most beautiful emerald eyes she had honestly ever seen. Her skin even seemed to glow, and if it was possible, her skin would've been white too. "I'm a human" she asked more than stated to herself. "No, wait" she said as she looked to her head. She had white hamster ears. "I'm a Ham-Human" She was startled, to say the least. "How could this have happened? Where iz Maria?" She looked frantically everywhere in the room, until something in the window caught her eye. There sitting on the tree was a bird that's feathers were half pink, half yellow. Bijou recognized this type of bird, it wasn't born with such colorful plumage, it's feathers changed colors in differrent temperatures.. She had only seen this type of bird once before, in Ham-Ham Land. "Does that mean?" she asked herself as she ran out the room and into the corridors of the villa.   
  
As she entered Amelia's room, or better yet her mother's room, she nearly fainted. She saw her mother, standing in front of the full length mirror in a complete state of shock. She was a few inches taller than Bijou (Bijou looked to be about sixteen years old) and had a few wrinkles. Her white hair was tied up in an elegant bun, with a few wavy strands falling onto her face. She had gray eyes, and was wearing a white Sunday best dress, with white high-heels. She had a nice complexion, but it wasn't nearly as bright as that of her daughter. It took about a minute to realize that her daughter was standing there. "Darling, what exzactly happened to us, and where on earth is Amelia, and Maria?"  
  
"I wish I knew, muzzer, but the fact of the matter is, I am about as clueless on what happened as you"  
  
"If I was turned into a human-"  
  
"Ham-Human" her daughter interrupted pointing to the white ears on top of Josie's head.  
  
"Oui, if I was turned into a Ham-Human and you were turned into a Ham-Human" Josie started  
  
"Zen what about Andre?" Bijou finished  
  
Both girls raced down the corridor to Carlos's room, or better yet Andre's room. They opened the door and found Andre, snug as a bug under a rug. "Ugh, I should've known that he would never wake up, even if it was because of a blinding blue light, before 12:00 pm. Lazy bum" Bijou muttered as she went to go wake the little devil. "It's times like these that I wish I had a horn" She crept to his bedside and in her most angelic sing-song voice she whispered "Oh meisure Andre"  
  
"I don't want to go to school muzzer. Zee other children make fun of me" He mumbled in his sleep. Bijou had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Her mother gave her the 'is that anyway to treat your fiancee?' look. And Bijou decided to get serious.   
  
"GET UP" she cried as she shoved his shoulder, causing him to turn over, then lose his balance, and eventually fall off the bed. The first thing he saw was Bijou's hand reaching out to him to help him up. He screamed when he realized that he saw Bijou's hand not paw.   
  
"Get away from me you.. you... monsters" he managed to get out as he scrambled to the bedside table.  
  
"Uhh, look who's talking" Bijou said through a scowl as she pointed to the full length mirror behind him.  
  
"Oh my.. what the.. how iz it-" he said through awe   
  
"Possible that we became Ham-Humans Andre? I don't know either" Bijou finished for him  
  
"No how iz it possible that I looked even better than I thought" He answered. He was about four inches taller than Bijou, he was wearing that blue beret over his white hair, and had on a white shirt with a navy blue sweater vest. He had blue dress pants, and black dress shoes. He looked to be about eighteen years old, and his cold black eyes were even more noticeable than ever to Bijou. He stopped when he noticed the white hamster ears and the tail. "What iz this" He asked pointing to the ears and tail, but mostly to the tail since Bijou and Josie didn't have one.  
  
"We're Ham-Humans, meaning we're half hamster half human, girls have hamster ears, as do boys, but apparently boys also have hamster tails" She explained. She was astonished by Andre's tail, since she had never seen a Boy Ham-Human before.  
  
"Oh Andre, you look so handsome in that form doesn't he Bijou?" Josie asked encouraging her daughter to compliment her fiancee.  
  
"Actually muzzer I was looking for another word" Bijou replied. Her mother was about to say something else, when Bijou noticed a globe right behind Andre. "Hmmm.... this globe is definitely not of Earth, but I think its of Ham-Ham Land"  
  
"How do you know" teased Andre  
  
"She pointed to a small box toward the bottom of the globe that said "Ham-Ham Land Globe" Andre fell over anime style. She then noticed that there were three huge pieces of land, each one with a marking on it. The first said "Ham-Ham Land" the second said "Hamsapia: Ham-Human Valley" Bijou noticed that this continent was the biggest out of all of them, which made sense since Ham-Humans were much bigger than hamsters. The third read "Hamcreacia" but gave no explanation as to what it was. "So, I guess we're here, but what do we do now?" Bijou asked pointing to Hamsapia. Andre was about to say something, no doubt about how he's the man, and how he should be the leader in this crisis, but was interrupted when the three of them noticed a ball of the same blinding blue light through the window.   
  
  
  
********************  
  
Hey there Celestial Night here. I hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter: Bijou sees the Ham-Hams as Ham-Humans and things start to get good when Andre meets Hamtaro for the first time, well at least in my opinion they do so please R/R Au Revoir 


	5. Do We Have Another Choice?

Chapter Five: Do We Have Another Choice?  
  
AN: Hey Celestial Night here. Thanks for your reviews everybody, they really are sweet. I know some of you wanted to see what Boss would say to Andre, but I..oh well you'll have to wait for the next few chapters. Anyway, here's chapter five:  
  
**********Andre's Room**********  
  
"Ladies first" said Andre as he tried to push Bijou out the door to see what exactly that blinding blue light was.  
  
"Since when did you practice etiquette?" Grunted Bijou as she tried to fight against him.  
  
"Well, weakling, I think that since you are the pet of Amelia's cousin, and have been coming here since you were a wee little hamster, that you should be the one to go out there and investigate" He evilly said, he was smiling his retched smile again and Bijou was about to say something she was going to regret until Josie spoke.  
  
"Ahem, Bijou darling perhaps it would be best if you went to check, it would prove to Andre that we women are not weaklings"  
  
Bijou thought for a moment. She knew that all her mother wanted to do was suck up to Andre. She was completely revolted when her mother did this, but on the other hand, it would prove to Andre that she wasn't an afraid little hamster. "Fine, muzzer, Andre, I will go. Maybe this shows who the real valiant one is". She gracefully turned around, and headed for the door.  
  
**********Front Lawn At Amelia's Villa**********  
  
Hamtaro finally awoke. All he could remember from that whole experience was that blinding blue light. He felt like a cinder block had struck him hard in the chest. He, like Bijou, ran his fingers through his hair. But since he was fully awake, he realized what he had just did a little sooner. "Oh dear God" he thought as he looked down to see him on his knees. His dark denim flood pants were too high for him, so he could feel his skin on the cold morning grass. He shivered when the wind passed by, and that was probably because he was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with sunflower seed buttons. His half orange and half white hair was bushy, (AN: Kind of like Matt on Digimon, well sort of) His cobalt blue eyes were glistening in the early morning light. His orange Ham-Ham ears heard Boss' grunting in the distance. He looked around. They seemed to be in some sort of a crater. "Hey guys wake up, it really happened" he whispered.   
  
"Go away kid" moaned Boss in his sleep. He was a tall Ham-Human. He had black hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing his little hat, and a rugged brown sleeveless shirt, that reminded Hamtaro very much of a potato sack. He was also wearing dark denim pants, but they weren't flood pants.   
  
"Boss wake up it worked!!! I can't believe it. Oh my gosh, at first I didn't believe the fairy, but she was telling the truth the whole time. Wow, Boss you just gotta wake up".  
  
"What are you yakking on about kid- OH MY HOLY GOD! WHAT THE.. HOW COULD THIS-"  
  
Boss was interrupted when all the other Hams seemed to wake up. (AN: I'm gonna describe them in the order that they come in the song)  
  
Snoozer: Blonde hair (AN: Yeah I know blonde hair? But that's how the picture show him so don't blame me) Sleeping of course in his sock, or much rather pink polka-dotted blanket, and brown Ham-Ham ears.   
  
Howdy: Brown hair, same colored Ham-Ham ears. Wearing a brown kimono, with an orange-like shirt underneath. He has his broom, and bushy hair just like Hamtaro and Boss.  
  
Penelope: Dark brown hair, red eyes, and a pink dress. She has buckle shoes, and wears her yellow cloak as a blanket.  
  
Panda: Black hair with white bangs. He has black goggles over his head and wears a black T-shirt with a white vest. He has plain blue jeans on, and wears gloves like Ash's on Pokemon that look like they have nails going into them. He has dark black eyes, but not cold like Andre's, but friendly and warm.  
  
Oxnard: (AN: They hardly have any pictures of Oxnard, but I'll try my best) His hair has a cow print design and he wears a sweater of the same design. He has gray eyes, and wears acid wash jeans. His Ham-Ham ears are off white.  
  
Cappy: He has brown hair, eyes, and Ham-Ham ears. He wears a green baseball cap put on backwards, with a green T-shirt. He wears a gray sleeveless shirt over his t-shirt, and has jeans on too.   
  
Maxwell: Sleek brown hair, with warm brown eyes. He wears a light blue graphed design button-up shirt, with beige colored pants. He has on brown dress shoes.  
  
Dexter: Gray hair, with light blue eyes. He has a yellow short sleeve button-up shirt too, but has on a gray sweater vest above it. He has on his red bowtie, and wears gray pants. Oh and he has glasses too.   
  
Pashmina: Long, golden-brown hair. She has deep, green eyes, but not as pretty as Bijou's. She has on a blue dress that ties behind the neck with a white dress collar. She has on a small apron, that ties behind her waist as a huge white ribbon. She has Mary-Jane shoes on, and wears her pink scarf like a shall (AN: or at least in the pictures I have seen she does)  
  
Jingle: He has caramel colored hair, with a streak of brown hair going through his head. He has a black shirt, and wears a brown vest, and like most of the boys, he wears jeans. And he carries his guitar over his shoulder as usual.   
  
Stan: Orange-golden hair, with bright, light green eyes. He wears a light green, sleeveless shirt, with the collar going up. He wears jeans (AN: :( Jeans are getting old) and sneakers. He also has his skateboard with him.  
  
Sandy: Same colored hair and eyes as her brother, but wears a light green dress with a red ribbon tying underneath the white collar. She has her hair up in a ponytail like Misty from Pokemon, but the ponytail is on the other side of her head. And of course she has buckle shoes, and her red ribbon is like ten feet long.   
  
"Finally" said Hamtaro, but the Hams didn't hear him. They were too busy complementing each other on how they looked. Sandy and Maxwell couldn't take their eyes off each other, and Dexter, Howdy and Stan kept bombarding Pashmina with flirty comments. After awhile, Hamtaro got a little tired of all this "you look so nice" and all that "please stop your making me blush" junk Sandy and Maxwell kept repeating, although he thought it was funny when Maxwell started looking through his book, before he even looked at Sandy, and Sandy nearly slapped him with his precious book. He was glad Bijou wasn't here, or else Boss would be on her like ham on rye. "Speaking of Bijou" muttered Hamtaro under his breath.  
  
"Hams, have you forgotten why we're here? Let's get out of this crater, morning's coming and we don't want to spend all day just making goo-goo eyes at each other."  
  
So after Hamtaro finally got Sandy and Maxwell to focus on getting out of the crater the Hams saw the villa in the distance.  
  
**********Front Porch Of The Villa**********  
  
"What the cats iz that?" asked Bijou as she watched the crater in the distance. It was still a little dark out, so she couldn't really make out the shapes, until she heard the magic word...  
  
"Ookwee" exclaimed Penelope as she hopped off of Hamtaro's head, and jumped onto the ground.  
  
"It couldn't be" said Bijou as she walked closer to the crater.  
  
"Pashmina let me help you up" said Dexter as he outstretched his hand to help her out of the massive hole.  
  
"It iz not possible" said Bijou as she heard Pashmina thank Dexter.  
  
"Great guys" said Hamtaro "now all we have to do is find ..."  
  
"Hamtaro? Ham-Hams?" Bijou asked as she heard Hamtaro's voice. (AN: Hamtaro's voice kind of sounds like Tai's from Digimon)  
  
"Bijou?" said Hamtaro turning around to find her standing there, looking flawless as usual, but this time was different. Hamtaro was staring at her, and finally had the courage to say "you look umm.. nice" he heard Sandy and Maxwell giggling in the background.   
  
"Merci" she said while looking at the ground, hoping that he didn't see her cheeks go red. "You look quite-" she was interrupted when Boss came up to her.  
  
"Bijou you look like the angel that you truly are. But please tell me that it isn't true that you're getting married" Boss asked, hoping that the answer would be "No, Dexter is an awful liar, and I could never get married to anyone but you Boss" meanwhile Hamtaro wanted to squeeze Boss's head off of his potato-sack wearing body.  
  
"Unfortunately, I am to get married in about three and a half weeks" she quietly mumbled looking down again.   
  
"But we know that you don't want to get married, so why don't you just come with us, and we'll take you back home" said Hamtaro trying to sound as brave as he could.  
  
Bijou turned her head toward the villa. "It's not that easy, mesami. My fiancee, and my mother are in there right now, the only reason I came outside was too check what that light-" she paused and looked at the Hams for a second. "How did you get here?"  
  
"We'll explain that later, but perhaps you might have some sunflower seeds in that mansion?" asked Oxnard.  
  
"Oui, oui, follow me" spoke Bijou leading the Hams to the villa.  
  
Hamtaro, to Boss's fury, walked alongside Bijou. "What's your fiancee like?" asked Hamtaro trying to know as much about Andre as Ham-Humanly possible. Then he noticed she was about too cry, and as he predicted, she started to sob. "Sorry, sorry. I had no idea he was that bad" Hamtaro tried to explain waving his hand in front of his face anime-style. "Here" he said as he wrapped one of his arms around her and offered her his shoulder to cry on.   
  
"Merci" Hamtaro heard Bijou whisper as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Uhh Bijou" Boss started  
  
"Boss I think we shouldn't bother her for awhile" Hamtaro mouthed to Boss, smirking inside for getting revenge on all those times Boss tried to take Bijou away from Hamtaro just so he could flirt with her.   
  
"Fine" Boss grunted, his face as red as a tomato.   
  
**********Grand Foyer Of The Villa**********  
  
Josie and Andre were standing on the foyer, anxiously awaiting Bijou's arrival. And the look on their faces when they saw Bijou enter with her head on Hamtaro's shoulder was priceless.  
  
"And who are these people?" Josie asked, forcing a smile.  
  
"Muzzer these are my friends-" Bijou couldn't finish because Hamtaro quickly put his hand over her mouth, and realizing that he had no other choice blurted out..  
  
"I'm her fiancee"  
  
"WHAT?" roared Boss.  
  
"Come again" Hissed Andre as he pounced from his place at the foyer.  
  
"Heke?" asked the Hams  
  
"Oh really" said Josie in a dead tone and through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes .. he is I guess" said Bijou looking from Andre to Josie and then to Hamtaro.  
  
********************  
  
Hi there. It's me Celestial Night again. Ok so it finally happened, and I know it took five chapters, but hey I'm working on it. Next chapter, well, maybe I'll let you wait until that chapter comes out.  
  
Oh and Moonlitangel527, thanks for ur review it was so nice. 


	6. My Fake Fiancee

Chapter Six: My Fake Fiancee  
  
AN: So, I hope all of you read the last chapter, because now it starts getting good. You'll see.  
  
**********Grand Foyer Of The Villa**********  
  
"Yeah she's my fiancee" Hamtaro lied.  
  
"You, and him?" asked Andre. "It's not possible"  
  
"And why not?" asked Bijou, trying to play along as best as she could.  
  
Andre looked polished and refined in his little ensemble, while Hamtaro was wearing jeans and a sunflower button shirt. And the fact that Hamtaro had a little bit of dirt on him from crawling up that crater didn't help.  
  
As Bijou and Andre debated, the Hams were confused. They had watched Boss try to woo Bijou for a while now, and suddenly, a new couple appears. They knew that they should support Boss and Bijou, but they couldn't help but think that Hamtaro and Bijou were a match made in heaven. So when Boss opened his mouth to reveal the truth, Panda quickly covered Boss' and mumbled "It's too late to spill the beans now, so just play along" "Hamtaro's a dead man walking" answered Boss.  
  
"Your fiancee, how...wonderful" said Josie, again with the forced smile on.  
  
"Yes, but I need a word with my fiancee for a moment, muzzer" said Bijou as she grabbed Hamtaro's hand and headed for the parlor. The other Hams quickly followed, and Andre tried to enter, but they locked the door. He cursed the stone walls of the villa, because they were so thick, he couldn't even eavesdrop.   
  
**********The Parlor**********  
  
"What was that?" Bijou asked Hamtaro as soon as they entered the room. The other Hams were trying to keep Boss from interfering with this subject, they finally calmed him down a little.   
  
"If I had let you finish that sentence, and let you say that we were all just friends, then how on Earth could you possibly break your engagement to the guy?" Hamtaro finished. Hamtaro himself was not quite sure why he had said that Bijou was his fiancee, he could've just said boyham and girlham.  
  
"You have a point. But how are we.. and muzzer does favor Andre.. and-" she was pointing to the middle of the room, where all of a sudden a group of blue sprinkles started forming into a shape. And not just any shape, the fairy's shape.  
  
"Finally I have all you hams together in one room" she said not even noticing the horrorstruck look on Bijou's face.   
  
"What's going on" Bijou asked with quiver in her voice.  
  
"Well, darling, the thing is, when these Hams found out about your situation, they weren't just gonna sit around. They immediately took action, and were actually going to travel to France for you. That's when I caught up with them. I used my magic seed to transport these Hams to Ham-Human Valley. And as soon as all of them touched the seed, you and any other Ham in the house with you would become a Ham-Human."  
  
"Why not just transport us to Ham-Ham land? Why did you turn us into Ham-Humans?" Bijou asked.  
  
"If I transported you into Ham-Ham land, your owners would get dreadfully worried, and they would think that you ran away. But as long as you're Ham-Human, you never existed to them"  
  
"So if right now, somebody asked Maria about me, she would say" Bijou started  
  
"Bijou who?" finished the fairy. "You will stay Ham-Human for one month, and all the clothes and supplies you will need are in your closets. The same goes for food in the kitchen"  
  
Bijou turned to the Hams. "You did this, for me? I truly do have the best friends in the world" she said as she ran up to Hamtaro and hugged him. Boss's face couldn't get much redder.  
  
"It was Boss's idea to come up with a plan to save you" Hamtaro explained, trying to make Boss a little less angry at him. Bijou ran up to Boss and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Bijou" said Boss, a little starry-eyed.   
  
"But what are we going to do about this whole fake fiancee thing?" Bijou asked the fairy, but she was already disappearing.  
  
"That is a problem left for you to solve" she echoed as her voice faded away.  
  
"It's too late to take back what I said" Hamtaro admitted, "So I guess for the next month, we'll just wing it, darling"   
  
Bijou went scarlet "I suppose so" she said looking at the ground, suddenly being fascinated with her feet.   
  
As all the other Hams left the Parlor, Boss bumped into Hamtaro. "You better sleep with one eye open kid" he grunted. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me too much right now" thought Hamtaro.   
  
**********Grand Foyer Of The Villa**********  
  
The Hams exited the Parlor, and Bijou went straight to her mother explaining how when she went to Japan, Hamtaro and Bijou fell in love, and got engaged. When Hamtaro found out hat Bijou was going to marry another Ham, Hamtaro contacted their friend, the Ham-Ham Land fairy to help him.   
  
"So the only way he could've saved you was if he became Ham-Human?" Josie asked trying to get all the facts right.  
  
"Oui"  
  
"You did this out of love for Bijou" Josie asked Hamtaro  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't let her marry someone else, it would've just killed me" Hamtaro answered. To all the other Hams, it seemed that he was lying, but he knew he was telling the truth.   
  
"Well then, since you're staying for a month, you will need accommodations" Josie said "There are nine guest chambers in the villa, and since Bijou and Andre already have two of them, that leaves seven for the 15 of you Hams."   
  
AN: Here's the list of who got what room:  
  
1. Andre  
  
2. Bijou  
  
3. Sandy, Pashmina and Penelope  
  
4. Boss and Oxnard  
  
5. Stan and Jingle  
  
6. Howdy and Dexter  
  
7. Maxwell and Cappy   
  
8. Panda and Snoozer   
  
9. Hamtaro   
  
Hamtaro got the room right next to Bijou's. Both of their rooms had balconies, so you could only imagine how excited these two were to pretend to be engaged, and have rooms with balconies right next to each other.   
  
"Awwww, I wanted the room right next to Bijou" Andre whined to Josie.  
  
"But when Amelia asked Carlos which room he wanted, Carlos specifically asked for the room with the giant bathroom, and you wanted that exact room too" Josie reminded. Andre snickered something about a savage coming into his territory.   
  
"You must have an engagement party" Josie declared.   
  
Andre nearly spit out the water he was drinking. "That is not necessary Josie" he said   
  
"For once I agree with him, muzzer" Bijou admitted.  
  
"Nonsense, when someone of such high aristocratic ranks like ours is engaged, then we must celebrate."   
  
"Hamtaro and Bijou looked at each other, then Hamtaro looked at Boss. Boss was so mad at this concept, that he didn't even realize he was eating a wax apple.  
  
"Ewww that can't be good" thought Hamtaro but before he could speak, Josie already had declared that the party would be at seven o'clock sharp in the formal dining hall.   
  
"So when is the big day" asked Cappy as all the Hams walked to the breakfast hall. Hamtaro slapped Cappy's head.   
  
"You try coming up with something better at the spur of the moment" Hamtaro answered  
  
"O.K., but tell me, can I be the ring bear?" Cappy asked, and that started a cat and mouse game with Hamtaro and Cappy.  
  
**********The Breakfast Table**********  
  
"So how did you two meet again?" Josie asked Bijou as they sat down and watched Hamtaro chase Cappy into the study.  
  
Bijou thought Hamtaro was perfect. He was brave, kind and very ambitious, but not power hungry either. He went after his dreams. But apparently her mother didn't seem to quite catch this side of Hamtaro yet. "This is going to be a long month" muttered Bijou as she heard Cappy crash into a pile of books in the library.   
  
**********The Library**********  
  
Hamtaro helped Cappy up. Cappy the lazy one, ran out as soon as Hamtaro had turned his back, so Hamtaro was left to clean the books. While he was doing so, Andre entered the room.  
  
"I know that you and Bijou aren't serious about getting married"  
  
"Oh really?" said Hamtaro calmly, without even turning around to look at Andre.   
  
"You might've fooled Josie, but I know that Bijou is to good to marry the likes of you" Andre snickered. This got Hamtaro's attention. He turned around to look at Andre, who was about an inch taller than him.   
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Of you? Never. Heed my words, savage, I will make sure of it that you and Bijou never stand at the alter and say 'I Do'"   
  
"Your words don't scare me"  
  
"I don't like you, savage"  
  
"You mean like an enemy?"  
  
"Don't consider me an enemy, consider me someone who doesn't like you" And with that said, Andre left  
  
Hamtaro stood there for a second, thinking. "Am I really not good enough for her?"  
  
**********The Garden**********  
  
Hamtaro watched Sandy and Maxwell play in the garden. Sandy was teaching Maxwell how to twirl a ribbon. Hamtaro was surprised to see that Maxwell didn't have his book in his hand.   
  
"Maxwell will do anything for Sandy" Hamtaro thought "even put down his book". He watched them for about ten more minutes, then decided that three's company.   
  
He saw Boss sitting at the water fountain, so he decided to break the ice.  
  
"Hey Boss"  
  
"Oh it's you"  
  
"Listen Boss, I'm sorry. You have to believe that. But remember that kiss Bijou gave you? If it hadn't been for me, then you'd had never gotten that kiss"  
  
Boss went a little red. "I guess you're right kid, but no funny stuff, or else"  
  
"Nothing will happen between me and Bijou, I promise" said Hamtaro hesitantly.  
  
"Good"  
  
**********Hamtaro's Balcony**********  
  
Hamtaro was deep in thought. He always saw Sandy and Maxwell together, and he always heard Oxnard mumbling to himself about Pepper. They all looked so happy at these moments. Hamtaro had never liked any girl besides Bijou, and the thought of him being a measly peasant and Bijou being the beautiful princess depressed him. Why couldn't he be a rich aristocrat, or why couldn't she be a middle-class girl? And even if there was hope of Bijou liking him, there was always Boss. It'd only be fair if Boss got Bijou, he did see her first.   
  
"Hey Hamtaro are you ever gonna get back to me about that ring bear thing?" Cappy called from below.  
  
"Just wait until I get down there" Hamtaro answered as he ran down the stairs. As soon as he opened the back door, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry Bijou" he said as he tried to get up, but couldn't since Bijou was on him.  
  
"That iz okay. Huh? Oh sorry" she said as she realized she was on him and got up. She was growing redder by the second.   
  
"No problem, uhh darling"  
  
"Darling? Oh." Bijou mouthed to Hamtaro, as she quickly realized who was behind her.  
  
"Hello muzzer" she said  
  
"Bijou, did I interrupt at a bad time?"  
  
"No, no not at all. Me and Hamtaro were just reviewing umm..."  
  
"The party plans" Hamtaro finished for Bijou  
  
Josie didn't know what it was, but she liked Hamtaro. She couldn't help but notice how happy her daughter was when she was near him. Andre never ever had that effect on Bijou, in fact he usually had the opposite effect on her.  
  
"Very well" said Josie as she walked away.  
  
**********Hamtaro's Room**********  
  
"Dinner that night was awful" Hamtaro thought to himself. Andre kept making faces at him, and Boss accidentally threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him when he complimented Bijou on her cooking. If this was a view of things to come, this would be a long month.  
  
**********Bijou's Room**********  
  
"Oh that Andre, he kept scowling at Hamtaro" Bijou quietly muttered to herself as she fixed up her bed. She sat down on her bed, and thought "I do believe I saw muzzer smile at Hamtaro when he complemented my cooking" maybe it was just my imagination, but if it wasn't, then maybe this won't be a long month at all.   
  
Bijou went into her walk-in closet to pull out a night suit. The closet was dark, so she had to walk all the way to the back of the closet to turn on the lights.   
  
  
  
"Ooomph" she groaned as she tripped over something long. "Get.. eh.. off" she grunted as she untangled her foot from the long cloth. She finally got to the light switch, and pulled out a pretty light blue night gown. Then she looked at what exactly she tripped on, and it took her breath away.  
  
It was a wedding gown! A beautiful, to put it lightly, wedding gown. It was fluffy, and was made out of the finest Chinese silk Bijou had ever seen. The white of the gown was pure, like her fur. It had a very faint silver outline, and the top, don't get me started on that.  
  
The top was painstakingly embroidered with pearls in the design of sunflowers. The main material was made out of the same precious silk, and the pearls were the same kind used on the gloves. The gloves came up a little above the elbows, and had pearls delicately dancing by the hem. She looked at the veil, oh what a beautiful veil. It had a tiara for a top, and pearls and diamonds were softly woven into the netting of the veil. The shoes that came with the outfit rested beneath the gown, and were white, with a soft shimmer to them. The front of the beautiful high-heel shoes were dexterously sewed with silver sunflowers. And then she saw the piece de resistance. The cape. The manikin wore a silver chain, and tied to that chain was a cape, that when it hit the floor, it stretched at least five feet from the gown. The silk was like a river made out of the ever-flowing silk, and Bijou fell in love with the gown.   
  
"It iz the most beautiful gown I have ever seen" she said in awe. Then the words "all the clothes and supplies you will need are in your closets" replayed in her head. "Why do I need my wedding gown" she asked.   
  
********************  
  
Hey there, it's me again. Well anyway, I hope you liked that chapter, because I'm going to keep updating this fic. Please R/R,   
  
Tootles ,  
  
Celestial Night  
  
P.S. Chapter seven won't come for a while, but I do want a review from all of you telling me your favorite chapter (trust me) please. Ok that's it. ^.^ 


	7. Leave Me Breathless

Chapter Seven: Leave Me Breathless 

Here's the long awaited chapter seven, and if you couldn't guess from the title, this chapter is the songfic chapter. So please Read and Review and enjoy Hamtaro and Bijou's Engagement party! Oh and good news for all of you Sandy/Maxwell fans out there. I was originally going to make Pashmina/Jingle the second leading couple, but since so many of you liked the bit of S+M I put in there, S+M will become the second main couple. Anyway enough notes, here it is. 

**********The Grand Foyer**********

__

Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on [echo...]

"Come on" groaned Hamtaro while he was waiting for Bijou to come down the Grand Foyer. "Girls take so long in getting ready". The truth is, all the Hams had trouble getting ready that evening because of one thing.... they had to take a shower. Yosei (AN: The fairy, thank you Mr.E for that name) had to come back to help them figure out the knobs and temperature controls. But when it came time for them to put on the shampoo, well lets just say they all came out with red eyes.

"Ahem" cleared Josie while she was standing atop the foyer, "I now present the lady of honor" and then came Bijou.  
  
_Hey... yeah...  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only_

The slightest touch and I feel weak

I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)  


Bijou had on electric blue ribbons, and a lovely white dress. The dress was a sleeveless v-neck, with the same electric blue colored strips coming down from the dress' straps. The dress bore a silver belt, with a sparkly blue eight pointed star on it. The skirt of the dress had blue lines coming down from the belt, but if you looked at the dress from above, you could tell that the lines were linked in an eight pointed star. She had on fancy-strapped white dancing shoes and she looked ravishing. 

"Wow" was all that escaped Hamtaro, Boss' and Andre's mouth. The Hams applauded as Bijou walked down her magical staircase and smiled at the Ham-Hams. 

"Muzzer that announcement was not necessary" said Bijou taking away the microphone from her mother, and trying to look away from the attention. "Where did you get this anyway?" she asked swinging the microphone in her hand. 

Boss gave Hamtaro a most deadly look that said 'I'm gonna kill you if you even think about dancing with her'. Hamtaro answered with a look that said 'sorry but we are the ones getting married'. Hamtaro was wearing a fancy black collar shirt, with fancy khaki pants.

"Come on" whispered Bijou to Hamtaro "They're awaiting our first dance".

"Then lets go" Hamtaro answered. And they walked into the formal dining hall. It was decorated all right, it had streamers of blue and white going down the banisters and columns, and a stage was setup for D.J. Stan. There were blue and white and orange balloons all over the place, and one banner right above the stage that read "Congratulations H + Bijou" It was Andre's job to paint the banner but he refused to paint Hamtaro's full name, so H + Bijou was the outcome.

"Ok" bellowed Stan's voice across the hall, "Let's welcome our favorite couple for their first formal dance"

"Stan!" cried Sandy while holding her ears "There are like twenty people here, you don't have to scream!"

"Gees, sorry sis. Ok then", he said lowering his voice in a barely audible whisper "Let's welcome our cute couple" 

"Hamtaro do you know how to dance?" Bijou asked

"Define dance" he answered nervously 

"It's easy, just let me take the lead" 

"If you say so"

*********The D.J. Stand**********

Andre walked up to Stan and placed something in his hand "Play the Tango, I know that that's a dance that Bijou is extremely skilled at, while that savage has two left feet" Stan looked in his hand and found a French coin. 

"Ok" Stan said, "I see what you're saying"

"Good. Play the most complicated dance known to Hams, and make Hamtaro look like the savage he really is" and Andre left. Stan looked at the French coin and thought "I'm a Japanese hamster slash human with a French human coin." and he tossed the coin over his shoulder. He looked into the boxes of records Josie had found in the basement, and finally retrieved the Tango.

"Whoops" said Stan breaking the record in half "It broke. Oh well" and he started playing another record. 

__

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...

*********The Dance Floor**********

Bijou heard the song playing, and thanked God that it wasn't a classical song like the Tango or something.

"Hmmm" said Hamtaro "I think I can dance to this"

"Are you sure?"

"How hard can it be?"

And he lead her onto the dance floor, and started twirling her. "I could get used to this" Hamtaro said watching the terrified look on Andre's face. "Who spit in his sunflower seed?"

**********The D.J. Stand**********

"You, double-crossing, conniving Ham" Andre said to Stan on the verge of choking him.

"Now, now, I never said I'd agree to your plan of making my friend seem like a savage now did I?"

"You just made yourself a great enemy"

"Don't consider me an enemy, consider me someone who doesn't like you" Stan answered with a smirk.

"You heard that?" Andre asked with appalled eyes.

"Yeah, all of us did. Man you like have to work on your soliloquies" 

"I swear I will-" Andre started to mumble to himself.

"And I can hear that too. Like, where did you learn to whisper?"

**********The Dance Floor**********

Hamtaro and Bijou were improvising as they went along. Bijou trying to learn how to put all the dances she had learned in her life together, and Hamtaro just trying to learn how to dance. But they were actually doing quite well. They twirled under the balcony Boss was standing in, and Hamtaro thanked God Boss didn't have an anvil in his hand. Seeing Boss' face, Hamtaro spun Bijou back from the balcony, way back. 

__

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on [echo...]

**********Boss' Balcony**********

Andre approached Boss very carefully. Hamtaro wasn't the only one who noticed Boss' depressed face. 

"You like her, don't you?"

Boss was startled to see Andre, he hadn't even noticed him. Boss was trying to ignore Andre as much as possible. As if he had enough trouble dealing with Bijou's fake fiancee, here came the real one. But as for Andre's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Boss answered, quite calmly he admitted to himself.

"Please" Andre mumbled while rolling his eyes. "You Hams are a bunch of goody-two-shoes, do you know that? And another thing, you suck at lying, all of you"

"We've never lied to you Andre" Boss said with a martyred look of innocence on his face.

"The biggest lie is right down there" Andre said pointing his finger at the dancing couple.

"Sandy and Maxwell?" Boss asked trying his best to avoid the subject of Hamtaro and Bijou, and trying not to blow their cover. (AN: I love S+M, don't get the wrong impression by that statement)

Andre fell over anime style. "See that white beauty dancing with the sunflower wearing savage? That's a lie, no wait that's just wrong. But with a bit of information, we could stop that wrong doing right in its tracks."

"But what ever do you mean" Boss asked once again. Innocence was beginning to wear off on Andre. 

"Tell me who is engaged to who on that dance floor, and I want you to swear to me that you are telling the truth" Andre ended with a huge smirk. He knew he had Boss cornered.

'Never tell a lie' Is what Boss' mother always told him. But he couldn't betray Bijou, he just couldn't. Andre seemed to realize the controversy going on in Boss' mind.

"That's your girl he's dancing with. Shouldn't you be the one pretending to be her fiancee?" Andre slyly asked.

"I should!" Boss screamed. Then he realized what he had just revealed by the look on Andre's face.

"Perfect" said a satisfied Andre, tracing his chin with his thumb. 

"NO! NO! It's not what you think, I mean, well I meant that I like Bijou but Hamtaro got to her first, so what can I do, anyways I gotta get going" Boss desperately tried to explain while trying to escape Andre's glare. 

"Now that you have given me the information that I want, I'm sure you will assist me in breaking apart this wrong, wrong, couple."

"Never!"

"Then I'll just have to reveal to the Hams on who is the one with the soft stomach. Bijou and that savage are down there right now, trying to give the illusion that they're engaged, and here you just spilled the beans." Andre held out his hand "Do we have a deal?"

Boss couldn't let the Hams find out what he had just done. He squeezed the bones out of Andre's hand, but Andre didn't seem to care. "You're a low, low ham" Boss snickered.

"It's a gift" was Andre's only reply.

**********The Dance Floor**********

__

[Guitar's solo] Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...

Jingle played the guitar's solo, and Hamtaro and Bijou were burning holes in their heels, but it had to be done, with Josie watching their every move._  
_  
_And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)_

"Not bad for an amateur?" asked Hamtaro

"No, not at all. You are very good at dancing." Replied Bijou  
  
_So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss_

"I think they like us." said Hamtaro noticing that they were now in the middle of the dance floor, and everybody was watching them out of the corners of their eyes.

"I think that you are winning muzzer over" said Bijou as she saw Josie applaud their twirls, which was the only thing Hamtaro was good at.

__

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

"Can you believe a whole party, just for us?" 

"Oui, oui, all of this trouble for something that muzzer does not even know is fake."

__

  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

Out of the corner of Bijou's eye, she could see Boss shaking hands reluctantly with Andre. "What on earth are they doing?" she thought to herself. She got distracted by this scene, and tripped. 

__

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

Hamtaro caught her just in time t make it seem like he dipped her. At the end of this move, their faces were very close. Their noses were about five centimeters apart, and their faces were painted scarlet. And all the Ham Hams were thinking the same thing.   


__

Go on... go on!

********************

Hi there, I liked that chapter a lot. Please R/R, and please tell me what your favorite chapter was, and please tell me what scenes you liked best. It'll help me shape this fanfic into something you'd wanna read over and over again. 

Tootles (AN: You just can't hate that word)

Celestial Night  



	8. The Grower Of The Rosemary

Chapter Eight: The Grower Of The Rosemary

Hi everybody! I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction, cause if I weren't the author, I'd be dying to find out what happens next. I hope you read the Author's Notes. I know they might be so lame, but read them anyway. I hope you liked Chapter Seven. I loved it. So anyway, here's chapter eight. My third and final OC is introduced in this chapter, and some of you might know who it is. But if you don't, read the chapter right now. Oh and Chapter Seven was NOT a wedding scene, it was their Engagement party.

**********Bijou's Balcony**********

Bijou awoke early the next morning, and last night was still fresh in her head. Right after the song finished, she and Hamtaro instantly broke apart surprised.

**********Flashback**********

"Merci" Bijou quietly whispered to Hamtaro, as the song finished.

"Anytime, I had fun dancing with you" he answered. Hamtaro quickly realized that the Hams were applauding them, so Bijou did a quick curtsy, and Hamtaro gracefully bowed. Then they hurriedly went to opposite sides of the room, but quickly passing glances at each other the whole night. Besides the handshake, neither Bijou nor Hamtaro noticed Boss and Andre's strange behavior. Well, Hamtaro did notice Andre's awkwardly smug face, but he thought it was jealousy, and the thought of one of his best friends going out and betraying his trust never crossed his mind. 

**********End Flashback**********

"That night ended so soon." Bijou thought to herself. She stretched on her balcony, then noticed something-or better yet, someone.

She was a young girl, or Ham-Human girl rather, traveling on the rocky path by the villa. Bijou figured that she was a farm girl, since she had a huge basket of herbs. She had medium length dark brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a light brown long-sleeved blouse, with a sleeveless, darker brown pinafore, that came down to her ankles. She looked to be no older than the age of eleven. She was looking at the villa with marvel in her eyes. When she noticed Bijou staring at her, she quickly walked back up the road.

"Who was that girl anyway?" asked Bijou to herself. 

**********The Breakfast Table**********

"Showers are evil." Hamtaro said as he sat down at the breakfast table. "They're so..... wet."

"Savages like you know no cleanliness." Andre snickered. "You can't even take a shower because of your fear of water. I'm braver than that."

"Says the screams we heard while you were in the shower, Andre." Panda whispered to Stan. Yosei had told them that to be clean, they'd have to take a shower everyday. Not a good idea in the Hams' case.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, so I tell him that you can give me more seeds, or I can sell to someone else." Andre added.

"Remind me why I would care about your business deals?" Cappy asked, ignoring the obnoxious Ham, and trying to eat his scrambled eggs. 

"Remind us why anybody would care?" Hamtaro questioned.

"Because, unlike you, savage, I have made myself a true Ham in my life. I am a rich Ham with bountiful seeds, perfect for a husband" Andre ended with a smirk. 

"The only reason you have a **_bountiful_** amount of sunflower seeds is because you steal them from the poor Hams." said Bijou entering the Breakfast nook. Shivering from the after-effects of a cold shower, she sat right next to the heater.

"I told you that wasn't what it looked like-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hamtaro sitting across him with a victorious look on his face.

"Boss better have some dirt on this guy." Andre mumbled.

"I can hear that too." added Stan from down the table. "And what do you mean by Boss better have some dirt on Hamtaro?"

All eyes were on Andre. Boss got a little nervous and started playing with his glass of orange juice.

"Well, first of all, I was not talking about your Boss, but about my boss at the factory-" he was interrupted by Bijou.

"But you never leave your cage. And if you're so rich, why do you need a job?"

"Ummm, well the thing is, I am co-boss. Anyway, we supervise the Hams in the field, and this one guy keeps getting dirt on me, so I tell my co-boss to get him back by hitting him with dirt."

"What factory?" Bijou asked raising an eyebrow. Andre lived in a huge flat in the middle of Paris. There wasn't a field in sight. Somehow, she knew he was lying, but then again, he always lied. The conversation would've gone on and on, if Josie hadn't entered the room.

"Beautiful day, no?" she asked.

"Peachy." mumbled Andre.

"Pretty good." said all the Hams noticing the angered look on Andre's face. 

"Bijou, why don't you and Hamtaro take a walk up the road? We can't stay in this one house for the whole month." Josie explained.

Bijou and Hamtaro looked at each other, "They'd love to." all the Hams except Boss and Andre, and Hamtaro and Bijou, answered. The Hams were hoping that the spark they saw between Hamtaro and Bijou last night would ignite once again. Boss kicked Cappy under the table since Cappy was one of the loudest to answer Josie.

"Oww" Cappy cried.

"Oh, was that you?" Boss asked innocently.

"Very well then, Hamtaro and Bijou you are excused." Josie added, then left the room.

**********The Grand Foyer**********

"What do you want now?" Boss asked Andre who had brought him there.

"You know that walk they're going on?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"It's time to put our scheme into action." Andre sneered like a child preparing his Christmas list.

"Just what are you going to do?" Boss reluctantly asked, still regretting the events of last night.

"I am going to secretly follow them on that walk, and spy on them."

Boss was a little relieved. For a Ham whom Bijou described as so devious, he sure didn't have such a devious plan. "What do you need me for?"

"I want you to find out all the dirt you can on that savage."

"You mean Hamtaro?"

"Fine, Hamtaro-savage, I see no difference." Andre said, as he cringed by even saying Hamtaro's real name.

"O.K." said Boss, this wasn't such a terrible plan "Like if he stole a crayon from Laura..."

"I want the color and manufacturer of that crayon." Andre finished. "That will be step one of our plan."

"Plan?" 

"I'll inform you on the plan as we get closer to each step. Now you do your part, and I'll do mine." 

"Uh-huh" said Boss knowing that he would probably sit around all day, eating something. And when Andre got home, Boss'll just say that Hamtaro's cleaner than a whistle, which he probably was. 

"Good"

**********The Rocky Road By The Villa**********

Hamtaro and Bijou were keeping mostly to themselves, sometimes pointing out the weird wildlife, and plants that grew there. But after a while they got tired of something.

"We know you're back there." said Bijou casually speaking as she looked at her nails.

"You saw me?" Andre asked, baffled on how they new he was there as he stepped out from his place behind a tree.

"Fortunately no. But it's a gravel road, how can we not hear you? And it doesn't help your cover if you keep on mumbling savage at me every five minutes, because you can't whisper." Hamtaro added.

"So they found out!" Andre thought to himself. "No matter, this can be useful to my investigation."

The three of them walked up the road a little farther until a lovely scent hit them.

"Hmmm" said Bijou as she hiffed the air as if she was getting a first-class massage. "Oh, what is that lovely aroma? It smells so familiar." 

"Hiff-hiff. Yeah not bad." said Hamtaro as he took in the fragrant aroma.

"I for one think it's a girly smell-" but Andre couldn't finish. Whatever the smell was, he was allergic to it. "Achoo, achoo, achoo" Andre broke into a sneezing fest.

"Whatever the smell is, I like it." said Hamtaro crossing his arms and smiling as he watched Andre sneeze.

"Maybe we should investigate the smell." suggested Bijou as she got tired of watching Andre sneeze.

"Yes. You go. I'll stay here and wait." said Andre as he held his nose.

"Fine, but then you'll be off here, all alone. You don't even have a map of the Ham-Human Valley. It's gonna be pretty easy to get lost." Hamtaro explained as he and Bijou left Andre on a rock.

"Lost? I think I will come with you, I mean, I wanna see what this infernal smell is." Andre hastily muttered as he caught up with the two.

**********The Rosemary Field**********

"Oh, I don't know what the smell is, but it is ever so familiar." Bijou sighed as she searched all around her for the source of the smell. Then she spotted the rosemary growing on top of a hill. "I knew it smelled familiar! Andre do you remember the summers that Carlos and Maria used to take us to the wild rosemary fields?"

"Not really-achoo! I never went because Carlos knew I was...achoo!"

"Allergic!" Bijou reminded herself as she remembered how she used to adore those summers, particularly because Andre never came. "This smells just like the freshest rosemary in France, no?"

"I don't know about the freshest rosemary in France, but this here is the freshest and probably the best rosemary in all of Ham-Ham Land." came a sweet voice. The same girl Bijou noticed that morning came up on top of the hill. 

"It's you!" cried Bijou, "The girl I saw this morning." the girl smiled back warmly. 

"Well, my name is Kiran, and I grow this rosemary. Yup, this whole crop here is my hard work and dedication put into herb form." 

"It smells beautiful." said Bijou as she hiffed the air once more. "Your parents must be extremely proud of you." Kiran looked down at this last statement. 

"Yeah, I guess they might be happy if I win a blue ribbon at a fair or something, but they usually just want me to milk this rosemary for all its worth. All they care about is how much money I can gain from it."

"Oh how terrible." replied Bijou

"Yeah, it's a waste of talent." agreed Hamtaro, who hadn't said anything in the past five minutes.

"I don't think it smells so wonderful!" proclaimed Andre as he held his nose. "May we please leave?" he nearly begged. 

"You're allergic to rosemary?" Kiran asked, a little amused.

"Oh I don't think you should ask him to respond. How long can the poor thing hold his nose?" Hamtaro asked looking at Andre, waiting for Andre to break into another sneeze spree.

"KIRAN THERE'S A SLUG IN THE ROSEMARY!!!!!!!" shrieked a voice from the field beyond the sight of the Hams. 

"Sorry, that's my annoying little sister." Kiran quickly muttered. "Sabrina, I'm coming, just don't try to kill the slug and step on the rosemary." she said as she ran down the hill into the never-ending field. 

"I liked that girl." said Hamtaro.

"Me too, she was very sweet." Bijou agreed "But her sister has a LOUD voice." Bijou thought to herself.

"I don't care if you liked her, lets just get out of here!" Andre complained. And the three of them started up the road again. 

**********The Dirt Road**********

"Where's Andre?" asked Hamtaro looking back to see why he hadn't been called a savage for the past two minutes.

Bijou searched around her. "Hmmm, I don't know. He really shouldn't wander off, like you said he knows nothing about the Ham-Human Valley. He could very easily get lost."

"Lost, you say?" asked Hamtaro imagining the concept of never seeing Andre again. Then he shrugged it off. "Maybe" he said trying not to get his hopes up. That's when both of them heard a sound. It got louder and louder by the second. They both turned around and noticed a huge truck full of potatoes. The truck had blinding yellow headlights that gleamed evilly.

"Potatoes?" asked Hamtaro. Then he noticed that the truck was charging straight at them. "RUN!" he hollered to Bijou, who quickly took to his command.

The truck was chasing them, but why? "I swear if that Ham has anything to do with this..." Hamtaro said as he panted while running away from the rapid vehicle. That's when both of them stopped.

**********The River Bank**********

The truck had chased them straight into a river bank. The river itself was a thundering competition of merciless water. "I'm not gonna jump in there!" Hamtaro declared as he saw a twig fall and break as the water hit it. Bijou was getting scared of the truck inching ever so slowly yet stealthily towards them. She grabbed onto Hamtaro's arm, but immediately released it when she realized what she was doing. Hamtaro noticed that the truck wasn't coming any closer to them anymore. Then he realized that there was a huge pothole, at least two feet wide, in the middle of the road. "So that's it." Hamtaro thought. But the truck seemed to backup, and it flew straight over the pothole, and it started to rampage straight for them once again, no not them, it was heading for Bijou!

"Bijou, get out of the way!" he screamed as he pushed her out of danger and left himself in a regretful position, then everything went black. 

"Hamtaro!!"

**********Twenty Minutes Later**********

"I think he is waking up." an excited Bijou quickly whispered to someone. Hamtaro's eyelids fluttered a little, and then he finally got them opened.

"Oww, what happened?" he asked realizing a pungent aroma surrounding his nose.

"We're glad you're awake." said a familiar voice.

"Hi Kiran" Hamtaro greeted as he finally solved the mystery of the strong smell.

"We were extremely worried." came Bijou's voice. Her eyes looked red, as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Hamtaro asked sitting up on the large flat rock he had been laying on. He didn't like seeing Bijou so worried. Apparently, Bijou did not want to speak of this for she quickly turned away.

"The thing is" started Kiran, "Bijou says you were hit by a truck. Apparently a potato truck. You see, after you guys left, I noticed Andre like five minutes later talking to the driver of that potato truck. Then, I heard the truck drive off down the road, but forcefully swerve back and head up the road. And after another ten minutes, I heard you scream 'RUN', and then I heard Bijou screaming your name. So I figured out what happened. I grabbed the first herbs I spotted, and headed up the road." She ended waving the leaf of many aromas in front of her face. "My natural smelling salts." she explained, "This leaf is dipped in the water of probably every type of rosemary I grow. So I understand if you think it's a little strong."

"I thought I had lost you." Bijou finally spoke. "Kiran had to use her strongest rosemary water to wake you up. And you're pulse was extremely faint." She quietly mumbled.

"You were worried about me?" Hamtaro asked not believing how much she cared for him. Bijou went red. 

"Of course I was worried about you. You are a very good friend of mine, and I would be extremely upset if I lost such a good friend."

"Oh" was all that Hamtaro could say. He was very upset that she used the term **_friend_**.

"Why would Andre send a truck after you?" Kiran quizzically asked as she twirled the bracelet on her hand that had a bright yellow gemstone on it. The truth is, although Kiran wasn't even twelve ½, she didn't need to put two and two together. There was one girl, and two guys. You do the math.

"He's jealous." Hamtaro said. "What happened to the truck anyway?"

"It drove away as soon as the driver saw you were hurt." Bijou answered.

"Jealous, why?" Kiran asked very puzzled. She wanted the real story. "And how did that palatial chateau you live in appear?" 

Hamtaro and Bijou exchanged glances. It'd be best to tell her. 

"Well it all started when Bijou went to France this summer...." started Hamtaro.

**********Half An Hour Later**********

"So all this because you didn't want to see you're friend get married to someone she didn't love?" Kiran asked, bewildered by their story. 

"Yup" Hamtaro answered.

"And you told Bijou's mom and Andre a different story?"

"Oui"

"When you guys first appeared in the Ham-Human Valley, I got scared." Kiran explained. "I was woken up the other night because of some sort of light, I don't know how to describe it, but it woke me up that's for sure."

"Blinding blue?" Hamtaro and Bijou suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's it. Well anyway, everyone was wondering what it was that appeared out of the blue, literally. The first time I got to see that huge mansion was when I had to go to market today." Kiran said pointing in the direction of the road that led to the market. "And that's why I was staring." Kiran reassured Bijou.

"I remember that." said Bijou who couldn't forget the sight of waking up and seeing the little girl staring at the villa with wide eyes.

"So you were Hamsters?" she asked touching her own Ham-Ham ears.

"Yeah, I guess." Hamtaro sighed as he still thought deeply of how Bijou regarded him as a friend. 

"And you're faking this whole engagement?"

"Oui" Bijou sighed as she thought about how this would probably be over in about a month, and she and Hamtaro would be back as friends soon.

"It's okay, you can trust me. I won't tell a soul." 

"That's good to know." Hamtaro said staring at Bijou. Kiran noticed this. 

"You two better be getting back to that castle you call home. It looks like it'll rain soon." And she got up to leave.

"But wait!" called Hamtaro to Kiran's back.

"Yeah?" she called back,

"Could I have that leaf, I think it might come in handy?"

"Sure" and Kiran handed him the odorous leaf.

**********The Drawing Room Of The Villa**********

Hamtaro and Bijou entered the drawing room, noticing that Boss and Andre were sitting on the couch talking about something. But they stopped as soon as Hamtaro and Bijou had entered the room. Bijou had the same look on as the time she saw them at the Engagement party, but this time Hamtaro had it on too.

Hamtaro purposely sat down next to Andre. "Where'd you get off to?" He asked the disgusted Andre. Hamtaro and Bijou had decided not to tell anyone about the truck incident. They had a feeling that now wasn't the time to tell the Hams.

"None of your business. But if you must, I came back here because I couldn't get that repulsive smell out of my nose." He snapped.

"Ok" said Hamtaro, and with that, he pulled out the leaf that had been lounging around in his pocket. And then he did what he thought Andre deserved, he started fanning the leave around him, but mostly on Andre.

"What is that- achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Andre was sneezing so much that he got off the couch and crouched on the floor. 

"Hamtaro" Bijou said giving him a 'don't snoop down to his level' look. "You are above that." she said.

"Fine Bijou, I'll put it away." He promised, but right before he did that, he waited for Bijou to turn around, and when she did, he waved it one more time.

"Oh the poor dear." Josie sighed as she walked into the drawing room.

"Yeah, poor." Hamtaro retorted to himself as he poured Andre a glass of water from the pitcher on the coffee table. But when Andre accepted the water, he snatched it out of Hamtaro's hand.

"Feroce!" Andre spat at Hamtaro. "You'll never deserve her!"

Hamtaro watched as Bijou looked down and Josie quickly muttered "Andre drink your water." But neither of them denied it.

********************

Did you like that? I hope you did cause it gave me a huge back pain just writing it. And in case you're wondering, feroce is French for savage. Please R/R and I'll write more. And I'd like to thank the following for their reviews:

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic- I'm a huge fan of your work. Thanx for the 

reviews.

Moonlitangel527- because you are the girl that inspired Kiran (seriously I based 

Kiran on her)

Mr.E- Thanx for telling me Yosei's name it'll beat saying the fairy.

And those are just the top three. I reread your reviews everyday and I adore 

them. From the way you love the S+M, to the way you think my fic is kawaii. 

Thank you soooooooo much.

Tootles,

Celestial Night 


	9. Pashmina And Sandy's Talk

Chapter Nine: Pashmina And Sandy's Talk

****

Listen, I would like to tell you that Hamtaro is not a jerk, he gives back to Andre what Andre gives to him. The explanation is in this chapter, AND I'm finished writing this story, and I update on special occasions. Just read the special paragraph that has asterisks ( * ) surrounding it.

**********The Parlor**********

"I remember the first time I saw Bijou." Andre stated, "The aristocratic families all know each other. When my muzzer told me that I was engaged to someone, I was furious. I didn't want to be married to anybody at all. But when Maria first brought Bijou over to Carlos's flat, I fell in love."

"With her looks." added Hamtaro who was sitting on the bench connected to the bay window, watching the rain. The thing that Andre had said yesterday kept haunting him. He decided that the best thing to do was ignore it, and try to make Andre feel like the crummy one.

"Well, Monsieur Feroce, you obviously can't fall in love with someone's personality when you first _see_ them, so of course I first fell in love with her looks." 

"And it's remained that way, hasn't it?" Hamtaro said blankly. Andre threw Hamtaro a furious scowl.

"So where was I? Oh, right, anyway when I first said something to her, I said 'You are the most beautiful Ham-Girl I have ever seen. And with a Ham as perfect as myself, I assure you, you could never get tired of me.'"

"And what did she say?" Stan asked. Only the Ham-Boys were sitting in the parlor, basically telling stories about the ones they cared for.

"That iz not important." Andre quickly supplied.

"I know what she said." Hamtaro replied, still staring at the rain as if anticipating to see something. "It probably went something like this 'I hate you. You insolent, self-centered creep. Why don't you go kiss a mirror, you narcissistic Ham?'" Hamtaro ended while clearing his throat. He thought he did a pretty good job in respectfully imitating Bijou's voice.

All the Ham-Boys applauded Hamtaro's little tale, but Hamtaro quickly returned to staring out the window, apparently he had more important things on his mind. But Andre kept absolutely still, and Boss didn't laugh for Andre's sake, though Boss's face carried a smirk.

"That iz not what happened." Andre hissed through gritted teeth.

"Let me guess, 'I hate you. You insolent, self-centered creep. Why don't you go kiss a mirror, you narcissistic Ham?' and then she slapped you?" Hamtaro suggested. But his face held no emotion. Obviously, even insulting Andre wouldn't bring him out of the trance he was in. 

This time, all the Boy-Hams (including Boss) roared with laughter. Andre went red with hate. Pashmina and Sandy entered the room to see what all the noise was about. 

"You can't even spell narcissistic." Andre spat.

"You can't even pronounce narcissistic." Hamtaro said. His focus was still on the window.

"Heke?" Pashmina and Sandy asked in unison.

"Maxy, what's so funny?" Sandy asked with huge puppy dog eyes. 

Maxwell quickly put down his "How To Work A VCR Clock" book and explained to Sandy what had just happened. Pashmina and Sandy quickly stifled their giggles. Pashmina watched Hamtaro. Bijou had explained to her what had happened the day before. "That Andre has some nerve." Pashmina thought, recalling the day the Hams first met Andre. At first, Pashmina didn't think Andre was _such_ a jerk, but now she couldn't agree more. Hamtaro took what Andre said very seriously, but why? "Oh my gosh!" Pashmina quietly gasped. Why had she never seen this before? It all made perfect sense now! 

**********Bijou's Room**********

Bijou sat at the maple desk in her room. She was watching the rain intently through the beautiful French-glass doors that led to her balcony. She mentally kicked herself. She remembered the hurt look on Hamtaro's face right after Andre's little outburst. "Hamtaro should be the one saying that to him." She thought to herself. Then she noticed something on the balcony. It was bright, like a neon ball. No wait, it was... floating? It was a yellow, floating orb. "What on earth?" She asked as she stepped out onto her balcony.

**********Bijou's Balcony**********

She watched it. It zoomed around her. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It looked familiar, as though she had seen it in a dream. She tried to touch it, but stepped back when it started to rain even harder. Even though they were Ham-Humans, they were all still terrified of water. But Bijou decided to conquer her fears and step out farther into the balcony. That's when Pashmina entered.

"Bijou, what are you doing?" 

**********Bijou's Room**********

Bijou quickly stepped into the room, believing that Pashmina could not see the orb. "Uhh.. nothing"

"You were doing nothing standing on the balcony in the pouring rain?" Pashmina asked while putting her hands on her hips. 

"You zoo not believe me?" Bijou asked in a fake appalled tone.

"Anyway, Bijou I have something dyer to tell you." Pashmina ended with a serious glance at Bijou.

"Go on" Bijou encouraged. 

"Well, it all started when I was sitting in the parlor, and I was thinking about what you said Andre said."

"Uh-huh" said Bijou wanting to hear more.

"The thing is, I realized something very important about the your relationship with-" Pashmina stopped dead in her tracks. It appeared that she had spotted the orb.

"Bijou, what is that?"

"I don't know either. I noticed it a few minutes before you came in."

"We should go see..." Pashmina said.

Bijou stared at her friend for a moment then nodded her head. So the two friends carefully stepped outside. 

**********Bijou's Balcony**********

The winds started picking up, and Pashmina quickly wrapped her scarf around her neck. Bijou, who had no means of protection from the growing storm, stepped out reluctantly with her hands succumbed around her elbows. Pashmina and Bijou watched the orb.

"This is just getting weird" Pashmina said as the orb came closer to her. Then all of a sudden, Bijou didn't know how it happened, and Pashmina didn't see it coming, but Pashmina and Bijou were swept away by the wind. Bijou, who was closer to the balustrade, held on for dear life. Pashmina had nothing to grab onto, except Bijou's hand. 

"Pashmina don't let go!" Bijou cried.

"I'm trying hard not to!" Pashmina answered. Luckily, Bijou's balcony was exactly three floors above the parlor's bay window. 

**********The Parlor**********

"I said turn around at look at me." Andre commanded Hamtaro.

Hamtaro rolled his eyes. And started staring at the storm yet again. This made Andre infuriated. 

"I wouldn't expect any better out of a savage anyway." Andre muttered to himself.

"I can hear that too." Stan added. 

"Do I care about your abnormally large ears and their hearing capability?!" Andre practically shushed Stan.

"Guys," said Hamtaro "Do you hear that?" There was a very faint 'Help' heard all throughout the parlor, and the voices were getting louder. Pretty soon the voices were recognizable.

"That's Bijou and Pashmina!" Exclaimed Hamtaro, Boss, Howdy and Dexter. They all raced outside.

**********Bijou's Balcony**********

"Pashmina please hold on a bit longer, I don't know nothing about saving no people!" Bijou cried

"Well frankly Miss Bijou, I don't give a cat!" Pashmina complained back. Bijou was leaning over the balcony, holding on dearly to her friend. Both of her hands grasped Pashmina's, and all they could do was hope that someone could hear their cries. The thundering storm made it so that they could hardly hear each other. The orb was zooming and zipping around Bijou, but she did her best to ignore it.

**********The Front Lawn Of The Villa**********

The Hams carefully stepped outside into the lashing rain, and then they looked up. "Oh no!" The Hams moaned as they watched this scene. 

"Please somebody help us!!!" The could hear Bijou plead. Bijou was extremely close to falling over the banister herself. 

"Somebody's gotta help her!" Hamtaro said stating the obvious. Howdy and Dexter watched as this horrific scenario got worse: Bijou's grip was loosening on Pashmina.

**********Bijou's Balcony**********

Bijou was trying desperately to hold onto her friend. The truth is, they didn't know what was happening. The orb started to circulate around their arms, and as it orbited, their grip loosened. 

"What's going on?!" Bijou questioned the heavens. She could feel Pashmina slipping out of her hands. And then it happened: Pashmina fell.

**********The Front Lawn Of The Villa**********

"Pashmina!!!!!" Dexter and Howdy yelled as her hand slipped from Bijou.

**********Bijou's Balcony**********

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Bijou yelled as Pashmina fell into the dark abyss of the storm.

**********The Front Lawn Of The Villa**********

And Pashmina fell in a state of shock into Jingle's arms. Jingle had a smug look on his face, proud of his accomplishment, yet Jingle himself was in complete unbelief that he had caught her. 

"It's your fault!" Howdy and Dexter snickered to each other. Pashmina fainted in Jingle's arms.

**********Pashmina, Sandy, And Penelope's Bedroom**********

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing Pashmina heard when she was awake. The first thing she saw was all the Hams surrounding her bed, and Bijou sitting right next to her, she had a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine you guys, and thanks Jingle." Pashmina blushed as she remembered landing into Jingle's arms. 

"Where the wind blows, I follow. My path lead me to your distress, and the wind whispered and told me to save you."

"Heke?" All the Hams thought.

"How can the wind whisper?" Oxnard asked Hamtaro. Hamtaro shrugged. He could convince people that he was engaged to Bijou, but not understand Jingle. 

"Pashmina, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, but I'm so sorry" Bijou apologized. 

Pashmina smiled. "It's all right Bijou, I know you held on as tight as you could. Besides, I'm all right, thanks to Jingle".

Josie entered the room with a damp cloth in her hand. "Here," she said "You need this." 

"Thanks" Pashmina replied. 

"Let me get you some tea." Dexter suggested

"No, allow me." Howdy objected

"No me!"

"No me!" And the two of them raced downstairs. But when the Hams heard a loud CRASH, all of them, besides Pashmina, Bijou, and Sandy, fled down the stairs. 

"I'll make you some chamomile tea." Bijou said getting up, and apologizing once more. "By the way, Pashmina" she said as she reached the door, "What was the _dyer_ thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Ummm, I forgot" Pashmina fibbed. Bijou could tell she was lying, and so could Sandy, but Bijou decided it'd be best not to bother Pashmina about it. Sandy had other plans.

Making sure Bijou left, Sandy asked "Pashmina, what was the _dyer_ thing you were going to tell her?" 

"Nothing" answered Pashmina in a whatever-do-you-mean voice. "What a sweet girl she is isn't she? It wasn't her fault I fell. Technically it was the orb's." Pashmina said trying to change the subject.

"What orb?" Sandy asked curiously.

"You didn't see it?" Pashmina asked in a baffled voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sandy replied putting her hand on Pashmina's forehead. "Is your scarf on too tightly or something?" 

Pashmina decided not to bother Sandy about this. Perhaps she and Bijou were the only ones to see it. "Never mind. I was probably hallucinating or something." 

Sandy sighed "If you say so. But Pashmina what were you about to tell her? Please tell me, you know I can keep a secret."

"Sandy, I want you to tell me he honest truth when I ask you this question ok?" Sandy slowly nodded. "Well, is it just me, or is there something real going on between our little fake fiancees?" 

Sandy thought for a second. Of course it was obvious to her that Hamtaro and Bijou shared a bond stronger than friendship, but..."I don't know" she quietly replied. 

"Oh c'mon Sandy. The way Bijou greets Hamtaro everyday batting her eyelashes, or the way Hamtaro is the one who always saves Bijou, and what about that dip at the party? You can't deny that there's something there. I realized this when I was watching Hamtaro sulk around all day after what Andre said about Hamtaro not deserving Bijou."

"Wow" thought Sandy. Pashmina had put most of the pieces together, and they fit perfectly. "Maybe Pashmina, just maybe, there is something there. But what about Boss, Hamtaro would never like Bijou because Boss saw her first."

"Hamtaro would never _admit_ he liked Bijou because Boss saw her first." Pashmina corrected "Otherwise, I think it's quite obvious." 

"Then why doesn't Bijou just admit her feelings for Hamtaro?" 

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy, girls never admit their feelings first. It's an unwritten rule. Besides, Bijou's also just afraid that she'll get her heartbroken if Hamtaro doesn't return her feelings."

"So you were going to tell Bijou that you think Hamtaro likes her?" Sandy asked.

"Bingo!" Pashmina beamed "But,"

"But what?" 

"But, I believe that there was someone or something that didn't want me to let Bijou know." Pashmina explained.

"And you got this idea from where exactly?" Sandy skeptically asked.

"Well, remember that orb I was talking about?" 

"Uh-huh"

"Me and Bijou saw the orb around her balcony right before I was going to tell her about my realization. When we went outside, I don't know how, but I fell off the balcony. Then, when Bijou was holding on pretty tightly to me, the orb circled around me and Bijou's arms, and don't laugh at this part, but as it circled, Bijou's grip got looser."

Sandy placed her hand once again on Pashmina's forehead. "Don't worry, Pashmina. Bijou is getting some tea for you right now, and then you can take a long nice nap." she said slowly.

"Uhh! Get your hand off of me. I am fine, but you've got to believe me on what I just told you." She said impatiently. 

Sandy was worried about Pashmina's current mental state. "Sure I believe you, Pashmina, but you need some rest right now." She calmly stated at a snail's pace.

"Sandy, you are seriously getting on my last nerve! Right now I want you to call Bijou and tell her that Hamtaro likes her. Got me!?"

Sandy, taken aback by Pashmina's little flare-up, decided to attend to Pashmina's requires, jut to please her. "Fine, Pashmina, I'll get Bijou and tell her what you think is true. Hey Bijou- *cough*cough*cough*cough*cough*" It seemed that Sandy had something caught in her throat.

"Are you okay, Sandy?" Pashmina asked, not believing the superstition in all of this. 

"Never *cough* better *cough*" Sandy answered with time. 

"Here" Pashmina offered a glass of water to Sandy. "You should rest, Sandy. That cough looks serious."

When Sandy finally got some control over her cough, she noticed the triumphant grin on Pashmina's face. "What's so funny?" Sandy asked in the same voice that Andre would call Hamtaro a savage.

"Oh, nothing. I was just realizing how you suddenly started to cough when you were gonna tell Bijou about my hypothesis." 

"No, Pashmina. I started coughing because I probably had something stuck in my throat." Sandy corrected, already realizing what Pashmina was gonna say. 

Pashmina's lips curled for a second. "Sandy, I want you to tell Hamtaro that Bijou likes him."

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" 

"It's simple Sandy, really. All you have to do is tell Hamtaro tonight when we're making dinner that Bijou likes him."

"Pashmina, I'm not gonna tell Hamtaro something we don't even know is true. It's like spreading a rumor." Sandy explained.

"Sandy, don't tell him directly, that'd be stupid. Just get the idea that Bijou likes him in his head. Like, say something that sounds like this 'Hamtaro have you ever thought about what would happen if Bijou liked you?'" Pashmina ended folding her arms. 

Sandy was left thinking for a moment

**********The Kitchen**********

Sandy waited for just the right moment. She watched Hamtaro wash the dishes, carefully keeping the water from touching him. Bijou was stirring a large pot of tomato and vegetable stew, and Oxnard was diligently preparing a garlic sauce for the bread, under Bijou's supervision of course. All Sandy had to do was wait and make Bijou and Oxnard leave the room. 

"Hmmm, I'm going to go to the cellar and get some oregano." Bijou blankly said as she stared at the stew. 

"Perfect" Sandy thought. "Hey Oxnard, do you mind getting me the bag of flour from the cellar, I think it's way to heavy for Bijou to carry?" Sandy asked. Originally, Sandy had been planning to get Oxnard out of the room by using the flour excuse, but with Bijou going, it made the plan all the more easier. 

"I guess so" Oxnard answered.   


"Great" said Sandy as she thought of how difficult it would be for Oxnard to find the bag of flour because there was none!

Sandy made sure that Bijou and Oxnard went down to the cellar by watching them go down the stairs. Then Sandy returned to the kitchen and put down the bread knife she was using to cut the stiffened Italian bread. She stared at Hamtaro once more just to make sure he didn't suspect anything. Sandy supposed he didn't for he was trying to get the liquid soap out of its container. And then Sandy noticed something.

It was like a bright, little, yellow spark. It was very strong, for Sandy could feel the light blinding her as she watched the spark from the corner of her eye. But Hamtaro seemed to notice nothing. How could he not? Sandy noticed the spark flying outside the window, and the sink was right under the window. 

"No" Sandy said to herself, "Do not become Pashmina and start seeing things that are not there." But Sandy couldn't help but think how Hamtaro could not notice this. He just washed the dishes as usual. Then the spark vanished as quickly as it appeared. "That was weird" Sandy said blinking her eyes several times to make sure there was nothing wrong with them.

"What was?" Hamtaro asked from his place at the sink. He was a little surprised at Sandy's little eruption.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about a weird human ritual that Hilary does, yeah, I think it's called skiing the net or something." Sandy quickly covered up while a huge sweat drop appeared at the back of her head. 

"Okay" Hamtaro said. 

"Hey Hamtaro?" Sandy asked feeling the moment was perfect.

"Hmmm?" Hamtaro looked up giving Sandy his trademark smile. He missed this smile, it seem that with this whole _fake fiancee_ thing, he felt that a new side had emerged from him, especially when around Andre, Hamtaro didn't like this side, but it came out every time Andre was near. It was like he had no control over himself anymore. Bijou had told him that she didn't approve of his new "Behavior" around Andre, but what could Hamtaro say to her "Sorry, Bijou, it's just that I can't control my rage when I'm around Andre, I hate him that much." 'Hmmm' Now that Hamtaro thought about it, it didn't seem that bad. 

* Hamtaro was a Ham-HUMAN now. He had HUMAN feelings, not giddy and happy hamster feelings anymore. He felt a warm tingling sensation only around Bijou. He felt hatred jealousy when Boss tried to flirt with Bijou, but the emotion that emerged the strongest (Other than his feelings for Bijou) was the pure, the blood-boiling, the erupting abhorrence in his heart for Andre. HE HAD NO CONTROL OVER THIS EMOTION WHATSOEVER. HE TRIED TO CONTROL HIS ANGER, BUT IT WAS LIKE _A WHOLE NEW PERSON HAD COME OUT OF HIM WHEN HE WAS NEAR ANDRE. *_

"Well, I was thinking, but technically I don't think it's just me, I mean Pashmina and I think a few of the other Hams have noticed it too, but I think that there's-Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Had Sandy injured herself? The other Hams led by Maxwell came to Sandy's side.

"What's wrong, Sandy?" Maxwell asked in a concerned voice.

"I cut myself with the knife!" Sandy moaned clutching her finger and pushing it up to his face as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll get you a bandage." Hamtaro said as he went off to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

**********The Drawing Room**********

When Hamtaro returned with the bandage, all the Hams had already moved to the drawing room, crowding around Sandy who was lying on the couch. 

Maxwell warily wrapped the bandage cloth around Sandy's throbbing finger. Meanwhile, Pashmina watched from her place on the recliner, trying to hide her leer. When all the commotion had calmed down, Pashmina went up to Sandy. 

"Sandy what were you doing right before you cut yourself?" she asked making sure no one was listening. Sandy signaled for Pashmina to sit down next to her.

"Well I was about to tell Hamtaro right after I sent Bijou and Oxnard out of the room, and then I put my knife down-" Sandy ended staring blankly at nothing and then turned to Pashmina and said "Pashmina, I put my knife down. How could I have possibly cut myself then?" 

Pashmina thought a little, and then asked "Did you see any bright yellow thing anywhere in the room?" 

"No" Sandy answered

Pashmina sighed a defeated sigh.

"It was outside the window." Sandy stated. Pashmina smiled at this.

"I told you." she giggled with delight. "Now, can't you see what somebody or something's trying to do?"

"It's true." Sandy thought to herself. "Pashmina, you have convinced me that there's something out there that doesn't want Hamtaro or Bijou to ever find out their feelings for each other." 

"But who?" The both of them were left thinking. 

********************

Enjoy that chapter? I hope you did. Please R/R, I love all the reviews I get. 

Tootles,

Celestial Night


	10. The Much Wanted Beret

Chapter Ten: The Much Wanted Beret

Hello once again! I know that Chapter Nine hardly had any H+B in it, and the past few chapters had practically zero S+M, but I'm working on it. So here it is:

**********The Parlor**********

"Are we all here?" asked Josie as she watched all the Hams gather around her. 

"Oui, muzzer, but why did you call us all down here?" Bijou asked.

"Because of a very important heirloom." Josie replied.

"You don't mean?" Bijou gasped.

"Oui" Josie nodded and smiled in happiness. She went over to Hamtaro who today was wearing an orange and white T-shirt and some acid-wash jeans. "Zis" she said to him "belonged to Bijou's fazzer."

"It couldn't be." Andre said as he rose from his place at the table.

"It iz!" Bijou clapped.

Josie lifted the top off the box she was carrying and revealed a beautiful Navy Blue beret with a golden family crest sewn onto it. "Zis now rightfully belongs to you. Bijou's fazzer said that whoever our lovely daughter marries, will be the true holder of this beret."

Hamtaro was not believing this. "It's beautiful Josie, but I don't think I deserve this."

"I should say!" Andre chimed in. Andre wasn't going to let a fake fiancee steal the beret that was legally his. 

"Nonsense" said Bijou as she took the beret from its box and starting fixing it onto Hamtaro's head. "Feel proud to wear the crest." she said to Hamtaro as she fidgeted with his hair. "I think he looks absolutely debonair, muzzer, no?"

"Positively dashing in the family colors." Josie agreed.

"Hamtaro, can I speak with you for a moment?" Boss asked.

"Oh no." Hamtaro thought walking up to Boss.

**********The Corridors**********

"Boss, please listen to me-"

"Hamtaro you said this plan was going to have no funny stuff!" The red-faced Boss screamed.

"But there was no funny stuff." Hamtaro pointed out.

"Oh, there wasn't was there? Well, the precious heirloom you're wearing says otherwise." Boss said while he was controlling his anger.

"But all she did was give me-"

"She gave _you_ the beret which means that she considers _you_ a part of her family." Boss angrily objected.

"Boss, she only did that because she believes that I'm Bijou's fiancee." Hamtaro said while he checked to make sure no one was listening.

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah." Hamtaro said keeping his voice calm .

**********The Parlor**********

"Boss is not going to be happy with this." Panda said as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Ookwee" Penelope agreed.

"Oh please don't let Boss go too hard on him." Pashmina and Sandy hoped. They had officially declared themselves to be the matchmakers in this whole shenanigan. They were going to get Hamtaro and Bijou together whether or not that something or someone was going to stop them.

"Well, I think that Boss has every right to be angry." Cappy said. 

"Cappy! We thought you liked Hamtaro and Bijou as a couple." The Hams argued.

"I do, but I still feel sorry for Boss."

********************

Bijou went up to her mother. "Muzzer?" Bijou asked getting Josie's attention.

"Oh, yes darling?"

"Why zid you give Hamtaro fazzer's beret?" Bijou asked hoping for a specific answer.

"Because I felt he deserved it. And he legally owns it since it's an heirloom that's been in our Hamster family for generations."

Bijou felt her heart flutter. Hamtaro had won her mother over! But she also felt submerged by a wave of guilt since she was lying to her mother. "It's better Hamtaro get it rather than Andre." Bijou quietly said to herself.

Sandy went up to Maxwell who was deeply involved in a book. 

"What are you reading now?" she playfully asked. Maxwell turned a few pages and showed a picture of the same crest engraved on the beret.

"And?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy, it says here that this family crest belongs to a family of one of the greatest Ham-emperors that ever lived."

"O-kay." Sandy said not believing how gullible Maxwell was. "Are you reading a fairy tale or something?" she laughed as she asked this.

"Laugh while you can, because I believe that Bijou's family has a deeper history than any of us know."

Sandy sighed. "You read too much. You never have time for me anymore." she complained as she put on a fake pout. Maxwell still didn't look up from his book. Sandy carefully picked up one of the cushions on the couch and threw it at Maxwell.

"What-hey." He said as the pillow hit him square in the face. "Now you have my full undivided attention." he said picking up the cushion and aiming it at Sandy. Sandy quickly ducked so it went and hit straight at an angry Boss who just walked in with a babbling Hamtaro. 

"OKAY WHO THREW THAT?" he heatedly asked.

"He did." all the Hams who were in the room at the time quickly said as they pointed to Maxwell. "All for one, and one for all, eh?" asked a betrayed Maxwell. And then the pillow went straight for Maxwell once again, but since he learned a thing or two from his Ham-girl, he quickly dodged. And to Hamtaro and Bijou's pleasure, it hit Andre.

Andre was now steaming, and carefully picked up the pillow and started throwing it up and down in the air, and then he spiked straight at Hamtaro. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Hamtaro quickly dodged, so it hit a painting.

"Andre, that was an original painting that one of Europe's greatest artists drew just for our family." Josie stated while trying to keep her voice down.

"It was the feroce's fault-" but saying that one word made all the Hams, especially Hamtaro and Bijou, throw a pillow at Andre, so about fifteen cushions went flying in one second. Now Andre was out for revenge, and starting shooting pillows like one of those baseball machines at the batting cages. This officially started a pillow fight.

Toppled tables, shattered sculptures, and a scared Penelope littered the floor. Oh dear, our little Hams were in quite some trouble. 

"Who's going to clean up this mess?" Josie groaned. 

**********One Hour Later**********

Feathers went flying, things were broken, and now it was a war. Every Ham for himself. Josie, who was huddled behind an overthrown table, was getting tired of the havoc being caused in her house so she bravely stepped onto the couch and shouted "WHOEVER THROWS ANOTHER PILLOW HAS TO CLEAN UP THE WHOLE MESS". And that officially ended the pillow war. "Bijou darling" she said as her voice returned to normal, "Clean up the broken glass, and the rest of you clean up all these feathers. And Bijou help with the feathers when you're done with the glass, you don't want a dirty house at your wedding, do you?" 

"What wedding?" Bijou, Hamtaro, Boss and Andre asked.

Josie turned around and gave her daughter a 'you honestly don't know?' look. Bijou returned the look by saying "What are you talking about, muzzer?"

"Darling, you were originally going to marry Andre on your birthday, but now that Hamtaro iz here you are going to marry him." 

How could the Hams have forgotten about this little detail? It must've slipped their minds, but how could they have possibly forgotten that whoever was Bijou's real fiancée would have to marry her on her birthday? 

"I'm dead." Hamtaro thought to himself as he feared to turn around and look at Boss, but judging as how he could sense the Hams moving away from Boss, he felt it best not to turn around. Hamtaro expected a vicious reaction from Andre, but found that he was smirking.

"Oh, this is getting good." Andre said to himself as he stroked his chin. 

"I heard that too." Stan quietly muttered to himself, wondering what that meant.

"Muzzer," Bijou tried to explain "Although Hamtaro and I are engaged, I don't think zat we are ready to get married zo soon, we were only engaged a few days before we became Ham-Human."

"But two Hams that are so deeply in love such as yourselves could hardly wait to get married, that iz, if you are really in love, aren't you?" Andre so slyly asked.

"You suck, Andre." Hamtaro whispered so that only Andre could hear.

"There, there, Andre. They will get married on Bijou's birthday as scheduled." Josie explained as she left the room.

"But muzzer" Bijou said as she ran into the corridors and tried to catch up with her mother, trying to explain why the wedding should not take place. Andre followed Bijou out the door giving reasons why the wedding should take place. Although Andre hated Hamtaro, and practically loathed Hamtaro and Bijou as a couple, he would love to see how Hamtaro was gonna get out of this mess. So Andre did follow Bijou out of the room, and he did give reasons why the wedding should take place, but he stayed outside the door of the parlor, trying to eavesdrop.

"Now Boss," a very weary Hamtaro tried to explain as he backed away from the dragon called Boss.

"Don't you 'now Boss' me! 'Nothing will happen between me and Bijou I promise.'" Boss quoted.

"But Boss you have to believe me, I didn't plan this. And I'm sure I can find a way to get out of this mess. I know there's a way to prevent the wedding to ever take place."

"And that would be?" an extremely incensed Boss asked.

"I haven't thought of that yet." Hamtaro said as all the Hams fell over anime-style.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KID!" Boss shot at Hamtaro as he lunged for him. But Pashmina and Sandy wouldn't let him. They quickly put Penelope in his face.

"You wouldn't hit a baby girl, would you?" Pashmina solemnly asked.

"That's low." Boss hissed.

"Using violence because you're mad at someone is even lower." Sandy explained.

"Ookwee!"

**********The Corridors**********

"This is awesome!" Andre thought to himself. "Boss is furious, that feroce has dug himself a hole that he can't get out of, and I have the vantage point in all of this. Just one slip of my mouth, and Boss's heart will be broken, the savage will lose the girl, and I will be married to Bijou." 

**********The Parlor**********

"Boss, please" Hamtaro persisted "I didn't know this was gonna happen, honest!" He said as he jumped over toppled tables and couches. "I know that you must hate what is happening, but please I know that there is a way-"

"I'll show you what hate is!" And Boss threw a small footstool aimed perfectly at Hamtaro, but Hamtaro dodged precisely at the right time, so the footstool hit the blood red drapes instead.

"Boss?" came Bijou's soft voice as she entered with a dustpan and broom in her hands. "Whatever are you doing?" she so quietly asked as she fixed the drapes that had come off of their rod. 

"Uhh... nothing Bijou, I was just a little mad." Boss said while he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"He was just playing pillow fight with us, he thought that the footstool was a cushion by accident, and he didn't realize that until he threw it." Hamtaro explained, hoping Bijou wouldn't be mad at them for _claiming_ to play pillow fight.

Bijou smiled, "Okay" Duh, she didn't believe Hamtaro, but she decided not to ask about it. She brought out the dustpan and started sweeping glass into it. Then she gave a grave look in Hamtaro's direction. She looked around the room to make sure that Andre or her mother were nowhere in sight, and then said "Unless we can find a way to cancel this wedding, we are to be married on my seventeenth Ham-Human birthday." Which Bijou didn't mind really, and what she didn't know was that Hamtaro didn't mind getting married to Bijou, it was Boss that he was scared of, needless to explain.

Bijou only feared getting married to Hamtaro because she felt that he didn't love her, and of course, she could never ask the one whom she cared so much for to marry her when he didn't return the feelings.

About judging Hamtaro's feelings, she couldn't have been more wrong.

"We are in deep trouble." Bijou repeated for the fourth time as she swept up feathers. 

"Tell me about it." Hamtaro said as he still refused to look in Boss's direction.

"Trouble, what trouble?" asked Andre as he entered the room with an ear-to-ear smile. Oh how he cherished the sight of all the Hams cleaning up the mess. "You missed a spot." he pointed out to Hamtaro. "Of course, savages like you have no cleanliness whatsoever, so how can Josie expect a dumb thing like you to clean?" 

"Andre, I believe that you also did throw a pillow, therefore, you have to help clean up." Bijou explained.

"But Bijou, Josie also said that you have to have a _real_ fiancée to keep from marrying me." Andre so quietly whispered to himself.

"I heard that too." said an appalled Stan to himself. 

********************

Oooh, that was a good chapter. If you would like to read more soon, R/R because the more reviews I get, the faster I update, you guys know that. And once again, thank you so, so, so much everyone of you who reviewed. I read all of my reviews over and over again, and each one of them is absolutely kawaii ^.^!!!!!!

Tootles,

Celestial Night


	11. Stan, You Have A Choice

Chapter Eleven: Stan, You Have A Choice

To all my dear and adoring reviewers, I, for the hundredth time, would like to thank all of you for sending your reviews. Those of you that I have mentioned as my favorite reviewers, thank you especially. Oh and, I don't own any Hamtaro related things, except Andre, Josie, and Kiran, (Don't any of you try to use them), I just write about Hamtaro, so don't file a lawsuit against me. Well, enough of the notes. Let's get on with Chapter Eleven. 

**********The Parlor**********

"What did that mean? How could Andre know?" Stan asked himself. "Maybe, just maybe, he was bluffing. He never really accepted to believe that Hamtaro and Bijou were engaged." Stan had been questioning himself all day. He had a slight, an ever so subtle feeling, that Boss had something to do with this, but he crushed that possibility. "Nah, Boss would never do a thing like that."

"Boss would never do a thing like what?" asked Sandy as she walked into the room.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about this game we're playing with Josie and Andre's mind. Do you think Boss is happy with this...act?" Stan curiously asked. This last question brought Sandy back to what she and Pashmina had been discussing earlier. Here they thought that there was a supernatural being interfering with Hamtaro and Bijou, but could it have been a person as close to them as Boss?

"Judging by what happened yesterday, I don't think Boss loves the idea." Sandy reminded. 

"Yeah, but.... Anyway, would Boss try to expose Hamtaro and Bijou, I mean, would he try to break up this arrangement?" Stan asked.

"It would be to his disadvantage. If he does expose Hamtaro and Bijou, then Bijou will have to marry Andre. I think he's smart enough to know that." Sandy explained.

'Good' Stan thought. 'Sandy's right, Boss would never do a thing like that.'

"Well, Josie sent me here. She said it's your turn to hang up the laundered clothes outside. They're in the washing machine." Sandy said as she went off into the kitchen to prepare lunch with Bijou.

"Kay, sis." and Stan went off into the washing room.

**********The Washing Room**********

No Ham really minded working in the washing room. First of all, the washing machine was an amazement to them. As soon as you were finished putting all the dirty clothes in, it magically started to work by itself. They didn't have a dryer, good thing because then all the Hams would be obsessed with it. Second of all, the washing room had an air vent that led straight to the Grand Foyer, but only Stan knew about it. It was _his little secret. _

"Let's see what dirt is flying around today." Stan said as he entered the tiny room. "Hmmm" he said as he played with the flaps of the vent like you would adjust the dial on the radio. "Darn it, there's nothing good on today." stated a disappointed Stan. "Hey, what's this?" he asked as he was about to stop playing and get to drying. He heard Andre's voice. "Is Andre talking to himself again?" Stan joked to himself, but then he heard another voice.

**********The Grand Foyer***********

"This isn't good." Boss repeated to Andre. "They are actually going to get married if we don't put an end to this."

**********The Washing Room**********

"Oh no." Stan's worst fears were confirmed. "He wouldn't."

**********The Grand Foyer***********

"I know, I know. But what can we do about it? I recommend we just sit here and watch as the savage gets tangled in his web of lies." Andre explained.

"You're right, Andre. Hamtaro got himself into this mess, then he should get himself out of it." Boss agreed.

**********The Washing Room**********

"He couldn't." Stan managed to choke out.

**********The Grand Foyer***********

"Now, if the savage doesn't get himself out of this mess then we..." Andre started.

"Then we will just have to take action." Boss finished.

**********The Washing Room**********

"He shouldn't." Stan sputtered.

**********The Grand Foyer***********

"Do you have a plan?" Andre asked.

"I've been working on one since the day that Hamtaro lied about his love life." Boss answered.

**********The Washing Room**********

"He did." and with that, Stan dropped the laundry basket he was holding, and raced upstairs to the Grand Foyer. 

**********The Grand Foyer**********

"Andre, I don't know if we-" Boss started to explain.

"Are you starting to doubt what we're doing? Need I remind that you we're in this together? If I go down, you go down with me." Andre clarified. 

"I know, it's just that what we're doing is-"

"Betrayal." Stan answered from his post at the door. He had heard the whole thing. He was fuming. "Boss! How could you? Bijou and Hamtaro trusted us Hams to keep this secret, and you told the one Ham that at all costs was never supposed to know?"

"Now, now, Stan. Zon't blame poor Boss here. I tricked him into telling me. But you know, you liked or shall I say still like Bijou too, don't you?" Andre asked.

"But I like every girl, and every girl likes me." Stan explained. Then he realized this wasn't the best time to be smooth. "But I'd never betray my best friends. Maybe Andre did trick you, Boss, but after what I heard, you're as much of a part of this as he is. Wait until Hamtaro and Bijou find out about this." Stan said racing to get out of the room.

"But Stan-" Boss tried to explain, but Andre interrupted.

"That wouldn't be the wisest thing. Remember my advantageous position in all of this. I can kill three birds with one stone. With one movement of my mouth, I can reveal this whole scheme, expose Hamtaro for the feroce that he is, and break Boss's heart by getting Bijou."

"I thought we were in this together!" Boss screamed.

"Oh, Boss, but we were. We were going to be partners in ruining this plan, but _I_ am her legal fiancee, meaning that if we do expose Hamtaro and Bijou, _I _get the girl. So Stan, what's it gonna be? You have a choice. You could either tell Hamtaro and Bijou about me and Boss's secret rendezvous and make matters worse, or you could keep quiet and help me get the girl."

"I'll never help you." Stan nobly said.

"That's what your friend said. Go ahead, I don't need your help anyway. But do remember, Stan, that with one simple sentence, I can ruin and collapse this whole brotherhood of loving Hams."

Stan had no choice but to keep quiet. Andre had thought this plan through very thoroughly. "I'll keep quiet, but if I suspect anything going on between you two, then I'm going straight to Hamtaro and Bijou." Said Stan through clenched teeth.

"If you do that, I'm going straight to Josie." Andre declared. "Stan, you might know about this plan, but from how I see it, there's nothing you can do but helplessly sit and watch."

"Boss, how could you?" Stan asked once again, this time with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stan." Boss mumbled while trying not to look at Stan.

"It's Hamtaro and Bijou you should say sorry to." Stan averred in a disgusted voice as he walked out of the room. 

"What did I do?!" Boss asked to no one in particular. 

Meanwhile.......

**********The Kitchen**********

"Okay, how about we all suddenly get sick the day before the wedding?" Hamtaro suggested. He, Bijou, and Sandy were thinking of plans to get out of the wedding.

"It iz good, but I think that if all of us Hams get sick, muzzer and Andre will definitely get suspicious." Bijou said. "But I like your idea of getting sick. How about this, only you and me get some sort of food poisoning a few days before the wedding, and we have a severe case so we must stay in bed?"

"That could work." Hamtaro and Sandy said in unison.

"Merci, but we wouldn't be in this mess if someone hadn't said that we were fiancées." Bijou said in a playful yet serious voice.

"No, we would instead be working on plans for your wedding to Andre." Hamtaro pointed out. "I did you a favor." he almost bragged. Bijou playfully threw a dishtowel at him.

"You silly, silly boy. Sometimes I don't know when to hate you or to hug you."

"It's just that I'm so lovable." This time Hamtaro bragged. This was the first time that Hamtaro and Bijou could actually have a friendly conversation without the hassle of being fiancées hanging over their heads. Sandy was using this to her full advantage.

"I think you two made cute fiancées." said Sandy. 

Hamtaro and Bijou said nothing. Instead, a blanket of red crept upon their faces. 

"Anyway" said Bijou, "We are supposed to be making salad, not talking about this charade." 

"Ok" Hamtaro and Sandy agreed. 

Sandy had a plan.

**********The Corridors**********

It was late at night, around one o' clock. It was so dark, you could only just make out the silhouettes of two figures creeping among the halls. 

"Remind me what this is for." one of the figures demanded. 

"You'll see. Now, be quiet, Pashmina. Do you want anybody to hear us?"

"I guess not, Sandy. But do we have to do this at night? I'm tired!" Pashmina whined "Plus, I left Penelope all alone."

"Relax, this will only take a few minutes of your **_precious_** sleep, but it'll be worth it."

**********Maxwell And Cappy's Room**********

"You see," Sandy started to explain "Boys talk in their sleep. You can ask them anything."

"And?" a very grumpy Pashmina asked. "So, what's the big deal?"

"You can ask them _anything_, Pashmina, they'll answer _truthfully_, let me demonstrate." She crept up to Maxwell's bed, and asked him "What's the one thing you treasure most in this world, Maxy?"

"Book" he mumbled. Then Sandy grabbed his ears.

"What's the one thing you treasure most in this world, **_Maxy_?!**" she asked once more, trying not to yell, in a more audible whisper.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy!" the poor thing exclaimed while fidgeting like he was having some sort of nightmare. Though Maxwell did not wake up. 

"Good. See Pashmina, they answer truthfully."

"Or forcefully." Pashmina whispered to herself, trying not to giggle. 

**********Stan And Jingle's Room**********

"Stan" Sandy whispered to her sibling. "Who do you like?"

"Bijou...Pashmina....Hannah's kind of cute....that little brown hamster down the lane....." Sandy shut the door. 

"There are a few exceptions," Sandy said "Stan, for example, likes every girl."

"Ask Jingle! Ask Jingle!" Pashmina exclaimed.

"No" Sandy said, "We have to get on with our business."

"But please!"

"Keep your voice down, and no. Ask him another night."

"But you got to ask Maxwell, and Stan."

"We'll ask him after we ask Hamtaro." Sandy explained.

"We're gonna ask Hamtaro who he likes?" Pashmina asked.

"No, Pashmina, we're gonna ask the toilet who he likes." said Sandy sarcastically. "Of course we're gonna ask Hamtaro who he likes!"

"But I told you it was obvious that Hamtaro likes Bijou." Pashmina said lowering her voice at Bijou's name.

"But we need proof." Sandy said as she took out a tape recorder.

"Where'd you get that." Pashmina asked.

"Junk drawer." Sandy said.

"You can't even use one!"

"How hard can it be? Hilary does it all the time. You press a button, and the voice records."

"But there are four buttons on that thing, and I think they're written in French." Pashmina said looking at the little gadget.

"We'll use context clues. It's not rocket science."

"Shouldn't we test it first?"

"No time, Pashmina. We have to get down to business, now follow me."

**********Hamtaro's Room**********

They tiptoed in. Ever so furtively, they approached his bedside.

"Sandy, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Quiet! I need complete concentration."

"But Sandy-" 

"Quiet!" she whispered. "Now then" she said holding down the button that she thought said record. But instead, the tape holder popped open. "Whoops, I guess that's the pop-out-tape button." Pashmina fell over anime-style.

"Sandy-" Pashmina said while pointing to Hamtaro's bed.

"Quiet! Let me figure this doohickey out!"

"But Sandy-"

"Shush! Pashmina how many times do I have to tell you?"

"But Sandy-"

"Stop 'but Sandying me'! I have to get this contraption figured out without any distractions!" she snapped. Pashmina turned around.

"I tried to warn you...." she said.

"Whatever, anyway, what button is record?" Sandy asked herself.

"I think it's the red one." Hamtaro said.

"Oh, thanks, Hamtaro.....Hamtaro?" it appeared that Hamtaro was fully awake, listening to their conversation with his arms patiently folded across his chest as he leaned against the dark walls of his rooms.

"The one and only." said Hamtaro pleasantly.

"Fancy seeing you here." Sandy said while a huge sweat drop formed behind her head.

"Yeah, well I do sleep in my bedroom, but you don't, so what are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked.

"Ummm, we were just ummm...... it's all Pashmina's fault!" Sandy lied.

"What! It is not. Hamtaro, I'll tell you _exactly_ what _Sandy_ is doing here."

"I don't need an explanation. I heard your little talk with Maxwell. Say, Sandy, I didn't know all boys talk in their sleep."

"Well, we were just trying to record you boys while you were snoring, weren't we Pashmina?"

"Whatever you say, Sandy."

"We'll be leaving now, because obviously, you don't snore. Well, tootles." Sandy blurted out as she grabbed Pashmina's arm and ran out of the room.

"Ok" said Hamtaro as he sat down on his bed "So they were trying to figure out who I like, eh? Well they'll never figure it out, at least not from me....I'm thirsty!" Hamtaro suddenly declared as he went out of his room and down stairs to the kitchen.

**********Right Outside Bijou's Room**********

As Hamtaro walked up to Bijou's door, he started wondering. "I wonder if girls talk in their sleep." He skulked into her room, and watched her. She was beautiful. "God, she's like that even when she sleeps!" he thought to himself. "Hey Bijou, who do you like?"

Bijou didn't answer. Instead she slept silently, breathing ever so softly. "I guess it doesn't work for girls." he thought to himself. He shrugged, and walked out of the room.

The second he was out of hearing distance, Bijou, who was still asleep, whispered "The silly boy."

********************

Please R/R, and I'll update soon! ^.^

Tootles,

Celestial Night


	12. Romarin

Chapter Twelve: Romarin 

I'm glad I got so many reviews, and I know many of you want me to update, but I have a pattern of when I update. If you pay close attention, maybe you'll see it. Anyway, here's chapter twelve.

**********The Rosemary Field**********

****

To Betty Louis Gazpacho (hope I spelled that right!): It's amazing to see how well you can predict what's coming next! The predictions that you so accurately made left me so breathless that I had to go back to the already-finished story and type this Author's Note in awe! You're amazing!

NOW, LET'S GET ON WITH THE REAL STORY!!!!!!!

"What do you call beauty?" an eager Kiran asked her French tutor, Bijou.

"Hmmm, well beaute means absolutely beautiful. Like your garden." Bijou explained as her eyes wandered the field with possibly a thousand herbs. Butterflies played, birds chirped, and the echo of the neighboring river filled the scene with serenity.

"How many herbs do you grow here?" a curious Hamtaro asked while the question was still in his mind.

"Ummm," Kiran pondered "About 1036 different types of all the greens there are out there." she said, not paying attention to the fact that 1036 was a lot of greenery. 

"That explains why this places smells so wonderful." Bijou complimented as she took another whiff of the overpowering herbs.

"This place smells horrible." Andre said as he tightened the clothespin on his nose. "Why everybody acclaims these rancid weeds 'the best in the land' is beyond me."

"Andre, nobody dragged you here. I have no idea why you even came." Hamtaro pointed out.

"I came here because when Bijou said that she was going to give the farm girl over there French lessons with you, I just had to see this."

"How can you say I don't give good French lessons? I am French!" Bijou reminded him.

"You can have all the wisdom in the world, but you can also never be able to teach it." Andre stated, trying to look smart.

"O-kay, Andre. You just keep making up proverbs over there, while me and Bijou ignore you." Hamtaro said.

"Kiran, instead of teaching you boring verbs and grammar skills, let me teach you things that are interesting to you." Bijou suggested.

"Okay, like what?" Kiran asked.

Bijou smiled "Romarin, it means rosemary." (AN: it's pronounced rooz marie)

"Cool! How do you spell that?"

Bijou took out a piece of paper, and trying to write with a human pen as best as she could, wrote romarin.

"That's silly." Kiran said "It's spelled ro-ma-rin, but it's pronounced rooz marie. French has such silly words!"

"No!" a patriotic Andre spoke up, "French is a beautiful language. Only the highest aristocrats and monarchs have the talent of enunciating every syllable correctly! The only reason why you think it's so silly is because your simpleton mind doesn't have the rank nor capability of handling it!"

"Andre, simmer down. She's just a beginner. French is not an easy language. We were born French, and that's why we can speak it so fluently." Bijou explained.

"I didn't mean to make fun of your language, honest." a close-to-crying Kiran pleaded "Please don't be mad at me."

"Don't worry, Kiran. Andre is just a demented Ham who uses any excuse to raise his voice." Hamtaro reassured.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not." Bijou assured. Andre just ignored the preteen, until Bijou nudged him in the ribs.

"Owww! Women!" he muttered to himself. "Sorry" he said in a pitch that was close to the negatives.

"I don't think she heard you, Andre." Hamtaro said.

"Sorry" He said, just a teensy bit louder. 

"Sorry, Andre she still couldn't hear you." Andre was getting annoyed.

"IS THE GIRL DEAF OR SOMETHING? I SAID SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! NOW QUIT ANNOYING ME YOU UNCLEAN, HIGH-SCRUPLED, SAVAGE!!!!!!!!!"

"I think she heard you this time." Hamtaro said keeping his voice calm. Andre's little eruption didn't scare him.

Bijou stared at the sundial in the herb garden for a second, and when she finally realized what time it was, she grabbed Hamtaro's arm and nudged him.

"Hamtaro, we must get back home now. We have to do umm... something." Bijou said.

"Something? Oh yes-nice seeing you again, Kiran, but we must be heading back home, we got uhh...stuff to do." Hamtaro hoped that his alibi would work. And with that said, Bijou grabbed Hamtaro's arm and headed up the dirt road towards the villa.

"I bet the **_stuff_** they have to do has something to do with their little scheme!" Andre thought to himself. And with that thought fresh in his mind, he followed them back home, this time making sure that nobody heard him.

**********The Villa's Kitchen**********

"Come on, there's no time to lose." Bijou told Hamtaro as she took a large bowl out of the refrigerator. 

"I know, I know." Hamtaro said as he tried to calm down a frantic Bijou. "We have plenty of time."

"We only have 1½ hours! Now we must hurry!" she quickly explained as she read a piece of paper.

**********The Breakfast Nook**********

"What are they such in a rush for?" Andre angrily asked himself as he eavesdropped on their conversation. "What's gonna happen in 1½ hours?"

**********The Kitchen***********

Bijou stirred, poured, pureed, and stirred some more as she practically beat the contents of the bowl to death. Hamtaro stared at her with amazement in his eyes. He had never seen Bijou this... this... determined. It almost kind of scared him.

"Aren't you gonna help?" a rushing Bijou asked her procrastinating friend.

"Well, it was my job to blend the dough, but you did that already." Hamtaro said pointing to liquid like remains of whatever was supposed to be in that bowl.

Bijou stared at the bowl for a second "Whoops" she said in an oopsy-daisy voice "I guess I went a little too far."

"No, really." Hamtaro said playfully.

**********The Breakfast Nook**********

"So they're cooking something, are they? Well, I'll just have to mash this potato." (AN: I know, terrible food pun) said Andre. "Where's Stan?" Andre asked while noticing that no one had yet said 'I can hear that too' to his little soliloquies. "They're devising a plot to bring me down, no doubt. Ha! I'd like to see them try." he said as he poked his eye cautiously into the kitchen so that he could now hear and _see _Hamtaro and Bijou.

**********The Kitchen**********

"Ok" said a relieved Bijou "Now all we have to do is wait." she told an anxious Hamtaro.

"That's great, but now we have to get to the parlor and put this plan into action, and quickly, you know he gets suspicious." he explained as he grabbed Bijou's arm and raced down to the parlor.

**********The Breakfast Nook**********

"Okay, okay" Bijou calmed herself "All we have to do is make sure that-ANDRE!" They had stumbled into a curious little French Ham-Human.

"Good afternoon to you too, Bijou." Andre jokingly said. "What are you two up to on a day so beautiful as this?"

"Nothing, Andre. We are just going to read some books in the parlor." Hamtaro lied.

"A savage like you read the masterpieces written in French? I think not." Andre reminded Hamtaro of his lack of knowledge in foreign languages.

"Well, Bijou was going to read them to me."

"Oui" Bijou chimed in "I am going to read them to him."

"Like a mother reads to her idiotic child when he's nothing more than a mere, illiterate infant?" Andre asked.

"No, like a frien- uhh fiancée reads to her fiancée." Hamtaro elucidated. 

"So we'll be our on way now, won't we Hamtaro?" Bijou asked.

"We shall, au revoir, Andre." And Hamtaro and Bijou soon started to dash back to the parlor.

"Idiots." Andre muttered. "They actually think that I, the great and powerful Andre, bought that? That savage is starting to rub off on her. Now to see what concoction they are cooking up."

**********The Kitchen**********

"Hey, it smells good in here." Andre told himself "Familiar scent, but whatever the feroce has a hand in making is eternally poisoned." Andre convinced himself. He vigilantly opened the condensed door of the oven, and he looked inside. "Cookies, cookies?! They're baking cookies, and without me, that means I can't have any. Well, these cookies won't be so sweet after I heat things up a bit." He found the piece of paper that Bijou was reading near the stove. It had instructions on how to work the oven. Andre read these instructions meticulously, and then he raised the temperature from 250° to 375°. Then he found a small timer placed upon the stove. He then changed the timer from ringing in one hour, to ringing in two hours. "Let's see who'd still want these cookies now."

After he had changed the timer's timing,(AN: Alliteration is my favorite writing technique) Andre realized that the timer was dripping with oil. "Filthy savage. He contaminates everything with his vermin-like diseases and plagues. Now, to sit and watch as the loving assembly of Hams falls helplessly, flat on their faces." Andre went to wash his hands, and then the faucet went berserk on him. As soon as he had opened the water, the faucet sprit liquid all over him. "Darn feroce. He cursed this kitchen! Wasn't it enough to infect us poor Hams, especially me, with his presence? Now I can't even get a decent hand washing out of this Human monstrosity!" The water was everywhere. Andre cleaned most of it up, but being the high maintenance Ham that he was, he forgot a small puddle on the floor.

**********Two Hours Later**********

"I would've thought that it would have been an hour by now." Bijou said to Hamtaro as they entered the kitchen.

"Maybe we were just so busy we lost track of time." Hamtaro suggested.

"Hamtaro, are you sure you set the timer correctly?"

"I followed your explicit orders right in front of you, didn't I?"

"I guess so-ANDRE!" screamed Bijou as they noticed a Ham sitting in the shadows of the kitchen.

"Bonjour, mes copains." (AN: Hello, my friends)

"You're still here!" asked a startled Hamtaro.

"I've been here for about TWO hours."

"Two hours? Oh no." thought Bijou aloud as she ran to check the timer. And of course, it read two hours, just as Andre scheduled it to.

The smell of burnt cookies careened in the air.

"Andre, did you do this?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yes, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. So sorry to burst your bubble and roast your cookies, but I wasn't going to allow a little celebration to take place without moi." Andre explained.

"Our cookies?" Hamtaro asked.

"Andre follow me." Bijou instructed as she signaled for him to follow her down the hallways, into the parlor.

**********The Parlor**********

"You jealous Ham, look in here." Hamtaro and Bijou ordered Andre as they waited outside the parlor. As soon as Andre entered, he saw the **_plan_** that they were devising.

Andre entered to a face of Ham-Humans cheering "Happy Birthday Andre!". The room had navy blue, and pure white banners stretched across it. There was a huge banner that read "Sweet Seventeen!!!!" the banner was comprehensively hand painted. There was confetti all over the floor, and balloons streaming about the place. Andre's face was hit by a wave of red. 

"Uh-oh." Andre thought. The Hams stopped cheering as they saw the angered looks on Hamtaro and Bijou's faces.

"Andre, have you forgotten what day it is?" asked Bijou impatiently "It's June 17, which makes it your birthday. We were working on a plan for **_you _**not for us."

"Not like you deserved it." Andre heard Stan say.

"And these.." Bijou started to explain as she signaled for Andre and the rest of the Hams to follow her into the kitchen.

**********The Kitchen**********

"And these were also for you. Your favorite, caramel sunflower treats. I especially asked Yosei for help with the oven just so I could make them for you." She very edgily explained holding up the tray of burnt treats and the piece of paper with the oven instructions on it.

"But you let your jealousy get the best of you, and now look what happened." All the Hams scolded.

"Andre you just...you just..." Bijou had trouble keeping her giggles in "You just burnt your own birthday present!" But by the end of this statement, she was on the floor laughing. And who wouldn't? Andre, attempting to ruin the Hams' plan, ended up ruining his birthday party. Soon, all the Hams, try as they might to fight it, were giggling up a storm. Hamtaro, giggling the most.

"Stop your barbaric laughter you insignificant Neanderthals! I know it wasn't your idea to put up a party for me. I bet it was Josie. She's the only Ham who gives a cat about me."

"That's one more Ham than I thought." Hamtaro quietly mumbled to himself.

"Actually, Andre" Dexter explained "It was all Bijou and Hamtaro's idea. Just to prove that they were sincere, and wanted to start over and become friends."

"You did this for me?" Andre asked holding up a shaking finger toward the two.

"Yeah, didn't you just hear Dexter's little synopsis?" Hamtaro asked.

"I don't believe you. You two hate me, this is just a plan to get rid of me. What were you going to do? Lock me in the Parlor and watched as I suffocated to death? Or maybe you put poison in those cookies, I want you to eat one right now!"

"Andre, I'm not going to eat a burnt cookie." Bijou said.

"Ha! I knew it. You put some sort of chemical substance in here with the help of your freakish fairy friend!"

"That's enough! Andre, quit the paranoia and accept that we were trying to do something nice for you! Just because we wanted to. Because we were trying to be your friends! Now Bijou worked so hard on this, and this is the thanks she gets?!" Hamtaro angrily enlightened. Hamtaro was shaking now. Too much anger had gotten into his circulatory system. Nobody had ever seen him that frustrated before. Hamtaro started laughing. "Andre, you're even more demented and even stupider than I thought. You go the whole nine yards to see someone else get hurt, and in the end you wind up hurting yourself!" The Hams were shocked. Hamtaro had certainly gotten his point across. Nobody knew what to do. For a while, it was silent. Then Andre spoke.

"You, monsieur feroce, should not be speaking. You are one of the most, no wait-the most disgusting, putrid, immature living thing I have ever had the terribly agonizing dissatisfaction to ever lay my eyes upon. And for all of your little friends, you are just as bad. You revolting creatures live in a dome of perfection and kindness, well you know what? That can't and won't get you anywhere in this world. And I do not have to stand here and take this garbage from this orange and white atrocity." And with wanting to make a dramatic exit, Andre started storming off, but do you remember the puddle he forgot to clean up??????????

Andre slipped.

Right on his gluteus maximus, Andre was just lying there, dumbfounded. He was sore all over, and he could feel the wetness of the water through his sweater. The kitchen erupted with laughter. Andre finally got up, and saw the wicked smiles on all of the Hams' faces, well except for Bijou.

"Don't give us that look, Andre. You just made fun of us, insulted us and humiliated us, and then stormed off. And no doubt you made that puddle of water, because it wasn't there when Hamtaro and I left the kitchen. All of us Hams were preparing the Parlor, and muzzer has been asleep all day." Verified a fuming Bijou "And you hurt the feelings of me and my fiancé worst. If I weren't from such a noble family, you could guarantee much more vulgar comments from my mouth!!!!"

Andre stared at the Hams for a second, dusted off his pants, and thought about what Bijou had just said. Then it happened. "I'll tell you who's your **_fiancé_**, Bijou. And I'll tell everybody else as well. That means..." he evilly grimaced at Boss and Stan....

"HEY JOSIE, WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT OUR LITTLE FIANCEES?"

That was the moment all the Hams could taste fear.

********************

R/R Chapter Thirteen will come soon. Wait til you see what's coming next.

Tootles,

Celestial Night ****


	13. It Has Been Done

Chapter Thirteen: It Has Been Done

Hello everybody! Thanks again for all of your reviews, and here's the much anticipated Chapter Thirteen. I won't take up much of your time because I'm sure all of you want to read the next chapter, so here it is.

**********The Hospital Waiting Room**********

All the Hams, minus Andre and Boss, were sitting in the waiting room, desperately waiting for the nurse to return with the results of the tests. The Hams, on the verge of crying, kept their faces still, for Bijou's sake. The past day's events flashing before them uncontrollably, especially for Hamtaro.

**********Flashback**********

"HEY JOSIE, WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT OUR LITTLE FIANCEES?"

Hamtaro pinned Andre against a wall and covered his mouth. "Andre, I don't know how you found out, but I'm begging you: Don't tell Josie!!!"

Andre viciously pushed Hamtaro away. He smirked evilly. "Do you want to know how I found out?" he asked all the horror-struck Hams as he watched Boss and Stan get all red and sweaty.

"We don't care, just don't tell Josie!!" they all pleaded.

"Andre don't" begged Bijou as water started building up inside her eye. "Please, Andre, you must understand. I don't love you, I could never have a happy life with you."

Andre simply watched and laughed "You pathetic creature! Marriage is not about love and trust and any other of your loving Ham-Ham ways. It's about having a ring on your finger, and living a life with your **real fiancée**." Andre spat at Hamtaro and Bijou. "But I feel it important that you know where I got my information from. Why Boss, won't you do the honors?"

"Boss?" Hamtaro asked as he turned his head to his 'best friend'.

"Is there another one here? Your jealous friend, because of his feelings for Bijou, told me everything in hopes that I would come up with a plan to crumble you, Hamtaro." Andre devilishly explained.

"Andre" Boss started "I know what we did was wrong-"

"What's this WE business? WE zid not do anything, YOU on the other hand, wanted to ruin everything you had with your friend because you were jealous, isn't that right, Stan?" Andre turned his attention toward the trembling Ham.

"I don't have time for this right now." Hamtaro said as he comforted a shocked and scared Bijou "Andre, I know that we shouldn't have done what we did, but you must believe it that we did out of true love for our friend! Don't do this to her!!!!"

"You should've thought about that before you said 'She's my fiancee', and you" he snarled as he shifted his direction towards the tremulous Bijou. "You disgusting mongrel! Agreeing to this savage's plan practically sealed your own fate. If you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't ever want to be in the same room as you ever again." Bijou nearly fainted, but Hamtaro caught her.

Hamtaro and Boss wanted so badly to choke Andre, to kill him, to rid the world of the burden he caused. But Hamtaro, with a quavering Bijou in his hands, and Boss to embarrassed to even say anything after Andre had just revealed his infatuation for Bijou and revealed what Boss had been hiding from the rest of the Hams, were at no liberty to say anything. Andre, with one sentence, could take away Bijou from the rest of the Hams forever. He had the upper hand against Hamtaro and Boss. It was up to the rest of the Hams now.

"Andre, you're a reasonable Ham. Be lucid about this. The girl hates you. She never wanted to return to France ever again because of fear that she would have to see you again! Andre, stop this childish behavior."

"When you put it that way, Maxwell, ..... NO! And don't tell me to be _lucid_ about this. You sordid half-breeds are the ones who played with me and Josie's minds! You thought we were fools. That we were victims of idiotism like you. But let me tell you something, we dominate over you."

"What'll it take to convince ya? Leave the girl be, she doesn't want to marry you." Howdy explained.

Andre was amazed at the Hams' struggles, but being the mean (to put it lightly) Ham that he was, that didn't change his mind. He turned to Hamtaro and said "Say goodbye to your precious Bijou because in three weeks your Ham-Human month will expire and by then Bijou will be my bride."

"I'd never agree to marry you! You'd have to send a thousand stampeding oxen after me before that would ever happen!"

"Tsk tsk tsk such noble words from such a stupid girl." Andre chortled as he came down to Hamtaro and Bijou's level "You only had looks, and I thought somewhat brains, but now you're nothing but a-"

Hamtaro jumped on Andre. "I'll kill you! I swear I will!" he hooted as he strangled Andre.

"No Hamtaro! You could go to jail!" Pashmina reminded as she tried to loosen Hamtaro's grip on Andre.

Hamtaro looked back to see a weak and scared Bijou "But it'd be so worth it!" He snarled with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"WHAT IZ THIS?" came Josie's voice as she entered the room, completely flabbergasted "Hamtaro, what are you doing on Andre?"

Hamtaro did realize that there was still time to kill Andre, but he also realized that Josie didn't know yet. There was a ray of hope. He got off of Andre and put on a nervous smile.

"We were just pretend wrestling." Hamtaro answered. But Josie was not listening anymore. She had gone to the aid of her blank daughter.

"Oh zarling, what happened?" Josie worriedly asked her daughter. Bijou's fearful face was causing Josie to get extremely anxious.

Bijou seemed to realize exactly what Hamtaro had, and she quickly shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, muzzer, I guess that salad I ate wasn't agreeing with my stomach." she lied clutching her stomach.

"No they weren't." Andre chimed in as he wiped the dust off of his pants "Do you remember why I called you here?"

"Something about Hamtaro and Bijou, no?" 

"Oui, oui. Josie, ask Bijou how Hamtaro proposed to her. No better yet, ask her about their first date, or maybe how-"

"Where are you getting at, Andre?" Josie impatiently asked. 

Andre smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"Isn't is strange that Bijou never mentioned a fiancée before Hamtaro showed up? Isn't it weird that when she found out about the fact that I was still engaged to her that she did nothing but complain and beg not to marry me when she should've said she already had a fiancée?" 

"Well, she did mention something about a handsome, brave, sweet and lovable Ham."

Andre pointed his finger toward Hamtaro "And is that in anyway a description of him?"

"Andre, are you still jealous over the fact that Bijou has found a fiancée?"

"There's nothing to be jealous about, Josie. After all, I couldn't possibly be jealous at myself."

"Que?"

"You heard me. Hamtaro and Bijou are not engaged, they are not boyham/girlham, in fact I doubt that they even like each other."

"Andre, you must get help for your denial issues." Josie said.

"MY denial issues? Why won't you see what has been going on right in front of you? I am telling the truth! These hoodwinks were lying to us for the past two weeks. Still don't believe me? Ask your daughter. See if that goody two shoes will lie to you now."

"Bijou, pleaze oh pleaze tell me zat Andre is bluffing! He's got issues right? He's just being his old jealous self again, right?!" Josie desperately asked staring at the nervous face Bijou held.

Bijou could not look her mother in the eye and lie. She tried to turn away but Andre went to her, took her head in his hands and shifted it to face Josie. With her mother's pleading eyes staring at her, she mumbled "I'm sorry, muzzer."

Josie put her hand over her heart and gasped. "No, no it couldn't be!"

"Oh, but it is!" Andre more than happily exclaimed "How selfish! They lied to you so they could save her. We were idiots to them, Josie. But now that the cat iz out of the bag, let's set things straight."

Josie shook her head "Andre I'm sure what Bijou did was out of-"

"Josie you and your zaughter are starting to irritate me. Your zaughter did what she had to do out of selfishness! Which brings forth the fact Hamtaro is not Bijou's legal fiancée, I am. And as her legal fiancée, a few changes are to be made."

All the Hams held their breath. Hamtaro could see Bijou shivering with fear, after all, her future was at stake. Bijou could sense Hamtaro's nervousness. They both kept their ghostly white faces still, waiting for Josie's reply.

"Oh Andre, she zoesn't love you. How could she ever be happy with you?" Josie finally spoke in a moribund tone.

"Again! There iz no such thing as love. There was an agreement made many years ago that betrothed me to Bijou. Now Bijou here never really liked me, but you know very well that to prevent from marrying me, Bijou must've acquired a real fiancée, **like me**. That was the promise our families made." Andre very forcefully explained as he looked to Josie then to Hamtaro.

"Promises are meant to be broken." came Bijou's weak and fading tone as she started to feel dizzy and once again Hamtaro caught her in his arms.

"Not in this case." Andre snapped back.

"Andre you jerk! How can you do this to someone? You're taking her life and ruining it! Don't you care at least one bit?" Hamtaro implored while Bijou kept still like a rose in his arms, yet she started to grow paler and weaker like one too.

"You shouldn't be talking. And neither should you." Andre said cutting off Stan just as he opened his mouth. "You all devised and played along with this scheme, therefore all of you are guilty of FRAUD!"

The Hams kept quiet. Why wouldn't something come out of their mouths when they tried to speak? Pashmina and Sandy found the answer to this question soon enough.

"Pashmina" Sandy called in a faint, raucous whisper "Look"

And sure enough, there it was. A speck of the same yellow light, floating near the kitchen sink. Why couldn't the other Hams see it? Once again, Sandy could feel the tiny speck blinding her through the corner of her eye, and once again no one else besides Pashmina and Sandy noticed it.

"What about Bijou?" Pashmina thought to herself as she remembered how Bijou could see the orb too. And she did. Pashmina saw Bijou lifting her head and watching the orb with studious eyes while Hamtaro was trying to scold Andre, but Hamtaro could not get any words out of his mouth.

"Andre, be reasonable about this, I'm begging you!!!" Josie beseeched "Zon't do this to my zaughter."

"Your zaughter did this to herself. Now, we can't always get away with things and we must once in our lives pay the consequences, and yours are particularly terrible this time." Andre said looking at Bijou. 

Boss and Hamtaro wanted so badly to kill Andre, once again. Give them the electric chair or life in prison! They didn't care. They just wanted to see the girl they both loved be happy.

"Make it official." Andre hissed to Josie "You can't get out of this one, they falsely broke the engagement, that's like breaking the law."

Josie looked at her daughter who had a film of tears forming in her eyes. She looked down to the ground and said "Andre has got a point dear, he iz your legal fiancée, you (gulp) must marry him."

Bijou started to get dizzy, Boss really fainted, and the Hams were in shock. Josie wanted to take back the things she had said the second that they came out of her mouth, but then Andre stood up.

"It has been done. What a birthday gift!" he said as he clapped his hands together. "Now I'm off to make MY wedding preparations." and Andre jauntily skipped to his chamber.

The Hams stared at each other for a minute. If only they had guns, knives, chainsaws, whatever was compatible enough to kill Andre. 

"Poor Bijou!" Pashmina and Sandy exclaimed as they went to her aid. Hamtaro backed away and put his back to the wall as he slid down with his hands on his forehead. Stan and the other boys went to Boss who was laying unconscious on the Villa's French tiled floor.

**********Ten Minutes Later**********

Boss was laid on the couch in the Parlor. Bijou had recovered from her shock, but Boss had not. The Hams were fanning Boss and placing cool cloths on him, but he still hadn't shown a sign of waking up.

"I think we should take him for medical help immediately." Maxwell finally suggested after checking Boss's very, very, very faint pulse.

While the boys looked for a stretcher or some sort of transportation for Boss to the local medical clinic, Hamtaro comforted the sobbing Bijou, and Josie approached them.

"I am zo zorry zarling!" Josie cried wrapping her arms around Bijou.

Bijou shook her head furiously "No, no muzzer. Andre was right. I did this to myself. I should never have lied to you. This is what I get."

Hamtaro watched Bijou bravely face her worst fear, Andre. They were both sitting on the sofa near the unconscious Boss. Andre came in just as jauntily as he had left. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked "Stop your sniveling. Stress adds weight and I don't want a fat bride!" he commanded Bijou. "Poor, poor Boss. He deserved it you know? He did betray you, and so did Stan, but you don't see him fainting. How unfair!" he falsely pouted as he mumbled something about how savages always lose. "Oh and one more thing, I found this in the back of my closet." and he pulled out a sleek, black and beautiful tuxedo, perfect for a groom. He left humming the wedding theme.

"It's not too late to kill him." Hamtaro said trying to lighten the mood.

"I couldn't do that, I'd get blood on my new dress." Bijou added as she cracked a small smile but she stopped that smile as soon as she thought of Boss. Then another thought hit her.

"Hamtaro, did you find a tuxedo in your closest?" she asked not wanting Hamtaro to find out about the dress in her closet.

"No." he simply answered "Why?"

"No reason."

"We may have lost the battle, but certainly not the war." Josie said as she stood up.

"Muzzer?" Bijou asked

"Bijou you must be optimistic. I pinky swear to you that you will not have to marry Andre." Hamtaro vowed.

Bijou looked at him for a second thinking that this was not the best time for a pinky swear, but then again this was Hamtaro. His childish behavior was one of the many things that she loved about him. "Okay" she said as she returned the pinky swear.

**********End Flashback**********

Bijou was worried sick over Boss. Her big brother was in trouble. "He loved me so much that he couldn't take the fact that I would be unhappy." Bijou thought to herself "I could never ask for a better big brother." she urgently wanted to see Boss since the Hospital didn't allow the Hams to see him until one day after he was admitted.

Hamtaro listened and waited to the silence of all the Hams in the waiting room. The quietness of the waiting room was getting to him. The tan tiled walls, the smell of medical soap, the tingly sensation you get in your teeth when you're really nervous, he hated that. Bijou was sitting right next to him and was gripping the armrest. Josie sat across from Hamtaro trying to look as calm as she could. What was taking so long? They saw the nurse walk down the hall. Hamtaro gave Bijou a nervous smile as he stood up to receive the nurse's report. The Hams crossed their fingers. "Oh please let him be okay." they hoped.

She approached the anxious Hams and nodded her head "Your friend umm lets see oh yes-Boss- is doing well, yet his heart received a severe shock. Did anything happen to hurt him recently?"

The Hams remained quiet. Reciting yesterday's events would just hurt them more. 

"O-kay. You may visit your friend now." said the nurse as the Hams followed her to Boss's room.

********************

Yes, Bijou is now engaged to Andre. Where will this lead? And will Hamtaro get the girl in the end? R/R and I'll update faster. How about this, if I get ten reviews for this chapter, I'll post Chapter Fourteen tomorrow?

Tootles, 

Celestial Night


	14. Brother Boss

Chapter Fourteen: Brother Boss

I'm sorry that Andre is engaged to Bijou, but that's the way the story works. Anyways, here's Chapter Fourteen.

**********Boss's Hospital Room**********

The second day that Boss was admitted into the hospital, the Hams were sick from worrying. They impatiently followed the Nurse to Boss's room, and did not like what they saw.

Boss was laying unconsciously on the bed. He was practically in a coma, but the Nurse insisted that he was well. Bijou felt knots in her stomach. "This iz all my fault." she kept repeating to herself.

"Could we have a moment alone with our friend?" Hamtaro asked the Nurse. 

The Nurse carefully scanned her mind to see if it was really safe to leave a Ham in a very critical unstable condition unauthorized, but she saw the love that the Hams had for Boss in their eyes. (AN: That was no doubt corny) The Nurse nodded her head in acceptance as she walked out of the room.

Bijou went up to Boss first. She took her hand in his, and she said, "My big brother! You cared for me so much that you could not stand to see me live a unhappy life. I owe you my life. After all the things that you have done for me, I think zat it iz fair to say you will always have a special place in my heart. You are my big brother, you will always be my big brother. You were a guardian for me when I was weak. You were like a coat: a beacon of warmth and safety amongst the coldness of hate and terror. My savior, that's what you were." she cried as she knelt down on her knees still keeping his hand succumbed in hers, "Most people dream of having someone like you, but I don't dream. I give thanks for someone as loving and nurturing as you. I can't stand to see you like this! It iz not fair what you are going through on my behalf. I should be the one laying there. Well, I won't let your care for me go to waste. Because you have made such a big sacrifice for me, I must make one as well. I will..... I will.... I will marry Andre."

A large gasp swept over all the Hams. 

"Bijou, what are you doing?" Hamtaro asked as calm as his voice would let him, "Boss wouldn't want you to do this, I wouldn't, the rest of the Hams wouldn't."

Bijou looked to Hamtaro, then to Boss "None of us Hams would want to see Boss like this either." She simply stated as part of her radiant skin color started to slip away.

Hamtaro took a step back from Bijou and watched as she played with Boss's hand. 

"I must leave.... I have a wedding to plan." Bijou stated in an almost robotic like tone as the weak smile faded from her face.

"Zarling, you don't want to marry Andre, zoo you?"

"I must do what iz right before anybody else gets hurt."

"But Bijou-" Hamtaro said, but was cut off.

"Hamtaro?" Bijou asked as she stood up to leave.

"You're better than that, you're better than him."

Bijou did nothing but hurry out the room, Hamtaro following.

**********The Dirt Road**********

"BIJOU!!!!" Hamtaro called as she ran to the villa.

"ZOO NOT TRY TO STOP ME. I have made up mind." she called back as her voice faded.

__

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance  


"Come on!" Hamtaro said as he rolled his eyes "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I zoo." and Bijou picked up her speed and started competing to get to the villa before Hamtaro could say anything else.

__

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance  


**********The Hall Outside Bijou's Room**********

"Bijou, open this door." Hamtaro demanded as he waited impatiently.

"I'm not done yet." she answered.

"What're you doing in there?"

"Something, it iz none of your business." she responded, wondering if she had made the right choice.

__

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking  
Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  


**********Bijou's Room**********

Bijou sat on her bed, in her wedding dress. Yes, this whole time she had been putting the cursed dress on.

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance (time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance (rolling us along)  
I hope you dance (tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance (where those years have gone)

She sported no makeup, nor donned any jewelry, and despite her diminishing color, she beamed.

She looked like a princess. Her gown cascaded down her graceful body, and her cape swept most of the floor. Her emerald eyes highlighted the dress's elegant flow. The diamonds in the veil glistened as she moved. The sunflowers woven into the top were beautiful, but were wilting ever so slowly, just like her. The silk of the gloves adorned her slender fingers all the way up to her elbows. 

"Wow" she breathed as she took a look at herself in the mirror "This dress is amazing."

"Bijou open up!!" she heard Hamtaro cry as he banged on the door.

Still sitting on the bed, she whispered "Mrs. Andre"

"Bijou open up!!!!" Hamtaro still called.

"Mrs. Hamtaro..." she whispered to herself.

"Bijou, what the heke are you doing in there?" Hamtaro asked.

Bijou started crying. "Coming." she replied as she got control of her tears.

She opened the door to find an angry Hamtaro, turn amazed.

__

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

"Come in." she ordered.

"You look.... where'd you get that dress anyway?" he asked making a cherry look pale.

"Closet." she simply responded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better fiancée." he apologized as he leaned on the doorway.

Bijou looked at him, then started fidgeting with the contents on her vanity.

"You zid your best."

"But that didn't fool Andre."

"But still...." 

"Soooooooo....."

"So what?" Bijou asked.

"You're really going through with this, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Can I change your mind, or at least try?"

"No, I want to marry Andre because I want to do the right thing."

"But is promising yourself a terrible life with Andre considered doing the right thing?"

"I zon't know, and I ........ (gulp) zon't care. All I know iz that I have to correct my wrong doings."

"Are you sure?"

"I've said it enough times, haven't I?" her dead tone asked.

"Fine, believe that you want to ruin your life, and believe that that's the right thing to do, but don't forget this." and Hamtaro held up his pinky.

Bijou didn't answer. Instead, she gave him a strange look. There was really no word that could describe it. It called for help, yet it also demanded for Hamtaro to leave.

Hamtaro left, taking the "get out" part of Bijou's look, but he didn't forget the "help me" part of it just yet.

"But Bijou, don't forget about Boss. He wouldn't want you to do this." Hamtaro reminded as he walked out of the room, and out of the villa, and possibly out of Bijou's life if she didn't do something fast.

**********The Corridors**********

Bijou stepped out into the hallways.

__

I hope you dance (time is wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance (rolling us along)  
I hope you dance (tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance (where those years have gone)

"If I get married to Andre, Hamtaro, you'll always have a special place in my heart as the silly boy."

I hope you dance (time is wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance (rolling us along)  
I hope you dance (tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance (where those years have gone)

I hope you dance

****************************************

Awwww, how sweet. But we mustn't forget that Bijou is now AGREEING to marry Andre because she feels guilty. The end of the story is coming soon, but not just yet. What will be the outcome? Will Hamtaro and Bijou get together in the end? Only time will tell.

Tootles,

Celestial Night


	15. Where There Is A Will

Chapter Fifteen: Where There Is A Will

Hmmm... I don't have anything interesting to say so let's just get on with the chapter.

__

{Hamgirl168: I do this for you. Thank you, I'll let you know that you almost made me cry with joy when you sent the review of whenever you see something you can wish on, you wish that this story can be updated. :-Curtsies in respect-: Once again, I thank you. _You are a true reviewer that I think, not even André could hate-_

André: Wanna bet?

__

Go away! Anyway, like I was saying, thank you! You've been so nice even though I've been so crummy and never update this fic. LOL}

****

Ok peoples, Kattx created the first few scenes of this chapter, so the brilliance all belongs to her! She rocks, 'cause I'm too stupid to have come up with anything like she did! You rock, Kattx! The credit all belongs to you! :) (Thanks again for teaching me how to use the accent key! LOL You rock!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My how time flies by. Twas the day of the wedding, and all through the house, not a creature was happy except for that mouse (André).

Poor Boss sick in bed, and Hamtaro stuck with thoughts about Bijou's unhappiness in his head. All the while Bijou cried for she thought of the man, in three hours, that she was to wed.

Now no one could hide, as much as they tried...You thought you were safe, then came that high tide; You're paying the price for you have lied........Watch in Terror.... They all had to admit in fear that:

__

The day of the wedding had arrived.....

------------------------------------

Hamtaro sat on his bed with tiredness in his eyes, ice in his hands, and depression sulking in his heart. What could've worked out so perfectly crashed into nothing but enraging swirls of sick horror. What was the poor Ham to do? The girl of his dreams was soon to be snatched up in the jaws of the dragon called André, and he sat there, glooming and doing nothing! It's bad enough being scolded by your heart, but when you know that you could've done something about it, you feel like every miniscule imperfection in the world is entirely your fault.

But like Hamtaro cared about every other miniscule imperfection in the world! All his heart desired for was Bijou, her safety, her happiness....her love. That's all he wanted, and although he did feel socially outranked whenever near this pure princess, his heart ached to hold her and protect from all the vile (André) things that could harm her in the world.

So, consumed with crestfallen images about the sweet girl, Hamtaro ran a finger between his mixed/bushy hair. His _mixed_ hair.....The aspect that signified him as not a purebred, and that's what Bijou deserved. A dignified Ham who could give her everything she ever wished for. A Ham that was socially equivalent to her. A Ham who could let her enjoy life, and he would enjoy it, too, whenever that Ham was with her.

__

But above all these qualities, Bijou should've been able to love him, and he should've been able to return that love back with an equal or stronger force.

Hamtaro placed his hand on his heart, "He should love her, even if I doubt that anyone could ever care for her more than I--Boss does."

Hamtaro jerked his hand away from his chest as soon as he heard his door creak silently open. His heart hoping that it was Bijou so that he could talk to her again, but alas, we almost never get what we wish for in this world.

"May I come in?" Josie asked in a whisper as she poked her head through the door.

"Of course; it _is_ your house," Hamtaro replied as he tried to fake a smile for Josie. Of all people crying on this ever so tragic day, Hamtaro knew that Josie would weep the most, for he knew that Josie loved Bijou with an impenetrable love, and no mother who cared that much could ever see their child in pain.

"Zear me! You look completely dizzheveled!," She declared as she looked upon the raggedy and definitely not prepared for a wedding Hamtaro.

Hamtaro stood up and scanned himself with a faked smile on his face. "If by disheveled you mean the fact that I look nowhere prepared to go to a wedding, then I guess I see no problem, Madame, because I'm not going to the wedding," he explained with that black, consuming depression overtaking his fallen heart once again.

Josie's face at that moment looked like an exquisite an elegant doll's face with fine detailing in the painstakingly painted face.....After it had been introduced to the sledgehammer....

"You----you----You are not going to zee wedding? Why?"

"I don't see what the point is: Bijou's doing nothing but promising herself misery for the rest of her life."

"But Stan, Sandy, Panda, Oxnard--all the others! They are going, yes?"

"Yeah, well, André said that they could all go, plus they all have something to wear to the wedding. As for me, all I have are my T-shirts and jeans, and honestly, I don't think that's appropriate clothing for a..._wedding_."

Josie, being the clever woman that she was, started massaging her chin with her thumb, "Hamtaro?"

"Madame?" Hamtaro asked as he stared out the window in front of him, aimlessly looking for something.

"Would you say that you and André were opposites?" Josie asked, slyly covering her true intentions for asking that question.

"Well," Hamtaro started carefully, "André likes to torture people, and that's not me. He enjoys burning ants with a magnifying glass, according to what he told us about his 'entomologic studies'. He likes to yell at people for no decent reason. He likes to take out a full extent of revenge if someone laughs at him. He likes to take people--special people--for granted. Madame, I don't want to make myself seem perfect or anything, but all these wrong things that André has fun doing are exactly what I dream that I will never do, intentionally that is." Hamtaro turned his face from the window to Josie, and he almost looked at her as if she was reviewing his answer. _Like she had to criticize his values or something..._

"Well spoken," she breathed softly as she instantly erased the tears that started to gloss her eyes. "I visited Bijou last night."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, except for zee whole eating thing....But I zid ask her a question."

"Hmmm? What question was that?"

"Well, I asked her what she thought about André. And, frankly, to put it in Laymen's Terms, she said that she hated him-"

"Then why marry him?"

"Well, if you had let me finished speaking, she started a whole lecture about promises and how to never break them.....She's a very high-scrupled girl, you know. She believes in doing strictly right things, and she intends on righting the wrongs that she has committed."

"But marrying André-well, that's a wrong she's committing to herself. Why does that qualify as 'OK' in her mind?"

"She always put others' happiness in front of herself. You should know zat. I zon't remember a time when she did otherwise." Josie gave Hamtaro a weak smile, "And she also said that André was her exact opposite in a bad way, and since you said that you were André's opposite, I suppose....."

"Madame?" Hamtaro asked with curiosity written all over his face. "Are you _implying_ something?"

"Me? Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Josie quickly turned herself to start leaving the room. "I was simple fantasizing out loud. Say 'Bonjour' to Boss for me, please." She waved her hands elegantly like Bijou sometimes did, as she strolled herself out of the room.

"I wonder...." Hamtaro said to himself carefully, "Nah......."

---------Boss's Waiting Room---------

"I'm worried about her, Boss. She gets paler everyday. This wedding is taking a major toll on Bijou's health," Hamtaro said to Boss. Boss was feeling better, yet the doctors told him to stay in the hospital for a few more days because they said that Boss needed rest, and they had to do a few more tests to make sure he was ready to go home.

"Doesn't she say anything when you ask about her health?" Boss asked in a rough whisper.

"Whenever we try to tell her to eat something she refuses saying that food adds weight and André doesn't want a fat bride," Hamtaro said clenching his fists.

"She's going through with the wedding?" Boss asked as his voice started to crack.

Hamtaro took a deep breath "She says she deserves this fate because she had no right lying to her mother, and that marrying André would be the legal thing to do."

"But she doesn't want to, right?"

"Boss, this is killing her. I'm surprised she isn't in a hospital room hooked up to machines," Hamtaro explained pointing to the bulky computers monitoring Boss's heartbeat.

"Are you sure you've tried everything to prevent the wedding?"

"We tried to persuade Bijou to runaway or to not show up at the wedding, but she still refuses. Maxwell suggested that he reads the wedding speech wrong so that Bijou and André wouldn't legally be married, but she still said no. She fully believes that she deserves nothing more than André."

"Hamtaro, will we ever see her again, I mean, after the wedding?"

Hamtaro barely heard Boss for he just heard the subtle click of the clock turn to the 12:00 afternoon bell....

"I'm not sure, Boss. Let's hope we will," Hamtaro wished as he looked at the door, and right as the clock struck noon, Bijou came in. She had been visiting Boss everyday at noon sharp. Unfortunately, Hamtaro and Boss both knew that this would be the last time she'd ever visit them.

She slowly swung open the door, and walked with lousy springs in her step.

She forced herself to smile as she looked around the room; seeing Boss sent her heart crashing even more than it already was, and seeing Hamtaro, well, that was another story...

"Bonjour," she greeted as she tried to sound happy, "Boss, you need rest. You should not sit up like that, it'll hurt your back," she said as she fixed the pillows on his bed. Boss noticed her fading skin color. Where once stood a brilliant and beaming beauty, stood a faint and feeble girl.

"Bijou, are you going to marry André?" Boss asked ignoring Bijou's health warnings.

Bijou stopped what she was doing and stood there with a blank face. "Of (gulp) course I am. Why would I not?"

"There's still time, Bijou, you can still change your mind," Hamtaro reminded, hoping that Bijou would raise her confidence and realize that she was better than André.

"Hamtaro, I am legally bound to André. Just as Acricius of Argos learned, you cannot change your fate."

"Yes you can. You know that deep down in your heart you want to throw away all that legal junk and slap André silly. Heck, I bet you even want to throw him off the face of this earth, all the rest of us Hams want to," Hamtaro argued.

"Listen to Hamtaro...zu...zu...zu He speaks the truth," said the Snoozer that the Hams had put in Boss's room so that Boss wouldn't get lonely and because Panda was getting tired of Snoozer's consistent snoring.

"It iz not my place to speak up in this matter. I am going to marry André just as the paper that bound us together all those years ago predicted. It iz my destiny."

"But Bijou, that paper was ripped up," Boss said.

"But the promise that our families made wasn't. Today I will be declared Mrs. André, and zat will be zat," her fading voice spoke.

'Mrs. André' That title made Hamtaro's blood boil. "Bijou I promised you that you would never have to marry André, what happened?"

Bijou stared around the light blue hospital room than went to the beautiful view window and stared down at the village she saw through it. "Hamtaro, I know what you're doing is kindhearted, but you have done enough for me. I tried to escape my fate, and went to great lengths to accomplish that, but all along I had been writing my own doom. I do deserve these consequences, I was selfish and lied to my mother. Playing with her mind as if she were a mere child gullible enough to believe anything. I lied about a legal engagement, and I do believe that that counts as fraud. Don't you see, Hamtaro? I deserve this punishment. André iz my legal fiancé, and there's nothing that I can do to change that."

"No, don't say that. You can overcome anything. You deserve to be loved, that's something André just can't do. He'll close you up from the rest of the world. You deserve someone who can give you so much better than that," Hamtaro explained.

Bijou blushed thinking of the fact that Hamtaro thought she was worthy enough of such things. "I must go. I zoo have a wedding to plan," she said as she hurriedly raced out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Hamtaro asked himself as he ran a hand through his bushy hair.

"'You deserve to be loved'?" Boss asked as he quoted Hamtaro. Over the past few weeks, Boss had been noticing something that he refused to believe before: Hamtaro and Bijou's feelings for each other. True, he tried to deny it. But after what Bijou told him the day she and all the Hams visited, well let's just say she sealed the deal that he had a special place in her heart, as a big brother. Though Boss's heart cringed at Bijou being with another Ham, Boss believed that if you truly love something, let it go. If it comes back, then you know it loves you. But Boss knew that If he let Bijou go, she would not fly back to him. He knew that she cared for Hamtaro, and the feeling was mutual. He saw the way Bijou glowed in Hamtaro's presence, and that glow was the one thing, Boss believed, that would bring life back into Bijou.

"Heh-heh.... well what I meant was that Bijou deserves better than Andre, and who doesn't? The guy's a lunatic. Nobody deserves to be in the same room as him, especially Bijou-I mean she's too good for him because well uhh umm.... nobody deserves Andre?" He asked Boss to see if Boss bought the story, and sure enough, he didn't.

Boss shook his head. Hamtaro was expecting a nasty comeback from Boss, but instead he found Boss laughing.

"Heke?"

"Hamtaro, why do you try so hard to keep hidden what is so obvious?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Boss," Hamtaro lied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Give it up, kid, I know that you like her."

"Like who?" Hamtaro asked innocently.

Boss threw a pillow at Hamtaro. "Mona Lisa, that's who you like!" he said in an angry/sarcastic voice.

"You mean the painting?" Hamtaro asked failing to keep his cover, and yet another pillow went straight for him.

"Quit it! I know you like Bijou. You know, about a little bit shorter than you, white hair, two blue ribbons tied in two cute ponytails, and a French accent."

"I don't like Bijou," Hamtaro tried to deny.

"Don't lie to me, kid. It's not working."

"I'm not lying!" Obviously, stubborn Hamtaro would not give in. Boss just had a better idea.

"_Bijou is so pretty. She's so sweet. She's so kind. She's everything a guy could want, and more,"_ Boss slyly said as he kept hard trying not to blush.

And just like Boss predicted, Aphrodite's insignia of red crept upon Hamtaro's face.

"Give in, kid, I've got you cornered," Boss teased.

Hamtaro still said nothing. Boss sighed and took a deep breath.

"Would it help if I told you that I didn't like Bijou anymore?"

"You DON"T?!?" an astonished Hamtaro asked "Uhh... I mean.. it's not like _I _would care. I don't like her."

"Kid, you're annoying me. You like her, don't deny it because she likes you."

"What?" a bug-eyed Hamtaro asked wondering if there were such things as miracles.

"I can't believed you never noticed it. She likes you, she truly does. I wish you'd do something about it because the girl you love is waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and save her."

"But what'd she want with me? I'm not special."

"Kid, it took me a long time to figure out that she just does, and if the shoe fits BUY IT IN EVERY COLOR YOU IDIOT!!!" Boss ended with an aggressive 'duh' voice. He gripped, to the best of his restrained hands' ability, the bed railing with a molding force.

"Zu.. zu....zu.. Love that isn't worth taking risks, isn't worth having at all zu.. zu.. zu," Snoozer repeated in his sleep.

"Yeah I remember how you said that to Boss the day we first found out about the whole fiancée thing," Hamtaro said blankly as he stared blankly at nothing in particular.

"Zu...zu....zu.. I am afraid that you are mistaken zu....zu....zu I said that to you zu....zu....zu.."

"What is Snoozer saying?" Hamtaro asked very surprised as he came out of his little trance.

"The same thing I've been trying to tell you since Bijou left!" a very, very, very annoyed Boss explained.

"Are you sure she likes me? She's such a high aristocrat, and I'm just... me."

"But you must be something much more than that to her," came a new voice. Boss and Hamtaro shifted their heads in the direction of the window, for that's where the sound had come from. And sure enough, right in front of the window, a lather of bright blue sparkles was foaming up.

"Yosei?" Boss and Hamtaro asked in unison as the figure began to take some shape.

"Who were you expecting, Glenda the Good Witch?" Yosei asked smiling.

"Well in this world you never know...." Hamtaro mumbled to himself.

"Now where was I? Oh yes! Bijou, Hamtaro, values you much more than you give her credit for."

"No, no, that can't possibly be true," Hamtaro said trying not to get his hopes up.

"Oh but she does. Hamtaro, you and Bijou have a special bond so amazing, so supernatural that the heavens and stars have waited centuries for this one moment.... For this one secret to be revealed."

O.o "Okay," Hamtaro said skeptically "We're just friends."

"So you keep reminding yourself. Are you so pessimistic that you can't believe something good will happen to you?"

"That's what pessimists usually do."

"Well quit it! You, Hamtaro, have a special link with Bijou that goes beyond the outer limits of friendship. You guide each other along life's path, and deny it as much as you want, you long to walk together on that path one day."

Hamtaro blushed giving Yosei the signal to continue.

"You were both born for each other... literally. ( AN: That explanation will come in the sequel which is the third part of the My Fake Fiancee trilogy. The second part is the SM sister fic, coming soon) You two sustain each other with each passing day. You somehow are able to telecommunicate with each other. You two just...well just.... Let's just say that the Fates are on your side, and don't ever doubt their powers."

"I wish I had popcorn," Boss thought as he watched this soap opera get better and better.

"But why didn't she ever say anything? Why didn't she ever tell me?" Hamtaro questioned.

"Duh! Girls never reveal their feelings first, that's the boy's job. But _someone_, I'm not going to mention any names cough Boss cough made it so that you could never have one another," Yosei explained turning her attention to the Ham in the hospital bed.

"Hey, I'm only Ham-Human! You would've done the same thing for the guy or being or whatever you like!" Boss explained feeling inferior to Josie. "And if Hamtaro cares for Bijou more than I do, how come only _I_ fainted?" Boss asked making a very important point.

"I fainted you. I put a heavy unconscious spell on you," Yosei explained as if this was as common as saying 'the sky is blue'.

**You know how Boss gets really, really angry when he sees someone flirting with Bijou?**

****

Ok...Imagine that an infinite amount worse....

You know how anime eyes pop out like bugs when they see something weird?

Ok....Imagine Boss's eyes like that, only like the size of ten dinner plates.....

And you know how people start cracking up even though they're not supposed to but they do anyway really hard?

Ok....Imagine Hamtaro doing that only with fits of laughter that were completely consuming over a Ham that's depressed.

**"YOU...... WHAT?!"**

"Quiet, Boss. This is a hospital, you know. And I only did it so that...ummm... well I thought that it would make this thing seem more interesting," Yosei nervously explained.

"You are one big-" Boss started

"Whoops, running late, gotta go!" Yosei all to hastily mumbled as she quickly started disappearing again.

"But wait!" Hamtaro called. He wasn't just gonna let Yosei go without a fair explanation no matter how hard he was laughing....

"You know what to do...." Yosei called as her voice echoed throughout the small room.

"I do?" Hamtaro asked.

"And it's time you go do it," Boss suggested.

"But what about you? You love Bijou too."

"She's not the right girl for me. And besides, it's always the taken guys who are the slaves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go! The one you're destined for will make the mistake she'll regret for the rest of her life in about two hours!"

"All right, I'm going!" And Hamtaro rushed out of the room.

Boss watched Hamtaro dash through the door, and with an extremely loaded heart, he fell upon his pillow that Bijou fluffed fo him, and he knew that he would spend the rest of the day crying....

The Rosemary Field

Kiran watched as an orange blur raced past her.

"Where're you going?" she asked Hamtaro.

"I have a wedding to stop!!" he called back as he rushed past the horizon toward the Villa.

Kiran looked at the massive bag of rosemary she held in her hands. "Father would be displeased-," but then she took another look at the determined Hamtaro racing his legs off "But it'd be so worth it."

------------------

Celestial Night: I'm gonna say a few things about the SM sister fic-

Sandy and Maxwell: It's really good!

Celestial Night: You haven't even read it yet!!! Now let me continue! The SM sister fic will-

Sandy and Maxwell: But if it involves us, then it has to be good!!!

Celestial Night: I guess but-

Sandy and Maxwell: What's the story called?

Celestial Night: I was getting to that. It's called-

Sandy and Maxwell: Hurry up!!!

Hamtaro and Bijou: If you'd let her speak, maybe she could tell us about the story!!

Celestial Night: Thank you, now the story-

Sandy and Maxwell: Fine! You authors are so pushy nowadays!! I mean-

Celestial Night: QUIET!!!! Now, I was going to tell you a little about the sister fic, but some people just kept interrupting! Since I'm running out of time, I'll tell you this, the story is called :Taking Someone Special For Granted".

Sandy and Maxwell: One of us takes the other for granted?

Celestial Night: I never said that.

Sandy and Maxwell: Did too!!!

Hamtaro and Bijou: She did not!

Sandy and Maxwell: Did too!!!

Hamtaro and Bijou: Did not!!!

Sandy and Maxwell: Did too!!!

Hamtaro and Bijou: She did not!

Sandy and Maxwell: Did too!!!

Hamtaro and Bijou: She did not!

Sandy and Maxwell: Did too!!!

Hamtaro and Bijou: She did not!

Sandy and Maxwell: Did too!!!

Hamtaro and Bijou: She did not!

(The Hams continue to fight)

Celestial Night: sighs the Hams' stubbornness and lack of noticing things around them is one of the main troubles in the sister fic. Bye for now!!! Oh, and please review!!!

Tootles,

Celestial Night

P.S.: I'm graduating today! I can't wait! I'm graduating today! On June 22, 2004, I'll be leaving the eighth grade forever! Onto high school! Finally! So that's why I took so long in updating 'cause I wanted to save this chapter for a very, very, very special occasion!!!! Yes! Woohoo I'm graduating! (And guess what! I**'m Salutatorian of my eighth grade class. **That means that I'm the second smartest student and I have to give a speech and everything....Wish me luck!)

R/R!!!!

Celestial Night: Now, who's your favorite author despite the fact that she took over three months to update? Hmmmmm?

André: You conceited little...........They're not gonna say you.

Celestial Night: But seriously, how many of you consider me your favorite Hamtaro author?

André: Seriously, how many of you think that she's conceited?


	16. My Wedding

Chapter Sixteen: My Wedding

Just read it.

**_The hallway outside Bijou's room_**

July 10, 2005

11:38 AM

Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope pressed their ears against the door of Bijou's room. Bijou wouldn't tell them that this wedding was biting at her, all she would do was try to put on a smile for them, her friends.

♥♥ {"It's really sad that this is going to end this way," Mumbled Pashmina as she took her ear away from the door. 

"I just feel totally bad for Bijou," Sandy said. "She really doesn't wanna marry this jerk."

"No, duh!" Stan's voice exclaimed as he appeared in the hallway. Sandy and Pashmina giggled as they saw him wearing this hideous three-pieced suit. Poor, poor Stan. André had forced him to be the best man by using guilt of not telling any of the Hams that André knew about this charade. But Stan didn't _really_ consider himself the best man, he just thought of it as a position that stood directly beside the groom. 

"You didn't help either, Stan!" yelled Pashmina and Sandy, holding in laughter. "You knew about André knowing, too!" 

"Don't laugh at what I'm wearing," Stan ordered. "You two don't look so refined, either, in those ugly gowns!"

"We like our bridesmaids' gowns, thanks you very much!" The two girls responded huffily.

"Okyoo..." Penelope said sadly. 

"What's with her?" asked Stan as he looked at Penelope tentatively. 

"She doesn't want it to end this way either," Pashmina answered. 

"Well who actually _does_ want it to end this way besides that pig?" Stan asked indignantly.

"Poor Bijou, this has to be killing her," said Sandy, putting her hand on Bijou's door. 

"I dunno," said Pashmina. "I think Boss or Hamtaro could be dying inside, as well. I mean, what kind of brutal torture it is to see the one you care for be condemned like that?." 

"Where is Hamtaro anyway?" Asked Stan, trying to change subject. ♥♥} Kattx, thanks!

"He's at the hospital," Sandy sighed. "He's with Boss and Snoozer."

"I can see why he didn't wanna come." Stan closed his eyes tightly.

"Yeah, but he wasn't invited. Neither were Boss or Snoozer," Pashmina explained sadly.

"Oh, well...Umm...I guess I better be going. I have to be at the altar in a few minutes," Stan clarified as he slowly walked down the hallway.

"You wanna give it one more shot?" Sandy asked Pashmina as she watched her brother leave.

"Sure. Why not?"

**_Bijou's Room_**

**_July 10, 2005_**

**_11:42 AM_**

After Bijou had visited Boss for the last time, she went straight home and put on her wedding gown. What should be a girl's most joyous day was the day Bijou feared that she might lose her life.

Bijou stood in her bridal gown, awaiting the long walk down the aisle. '_Even if eet's not how I want to end up, I'm doing it anyway.' _She thought. '_Too many hearts have been hurt from zhis ordeal. Boss... everyone.... all your pain will end soon.' ♥♥Kattx's genius!_

"Uhh....Bijou?" Came Pashmina and Sandy's voice as they knocked on her door.

Bijou looked at the door for a second. "Come in," she answered.

Pashmina and Sandy came into the room and were immediately daunted by Bijou's gown. Bijou slightly moved as the cape benignantly touched the floor. Bijou's dress was an impression to them, even though their dresses were quite lovely too.

They had matching bridesmaids' dresses: Silken white, with delicate pink sashes. The gowns were long and graceful. Their magisterial ribbons highlighted the girls. Sandy and Pashmina's shoes shimmered with pink sequins that naturally ornamented the pure white color of the shoes. Forget-me-not bouquets were cradled in their white garlanded glove hands.

Everybody, except Hamtaro, Boss, and Snoozer, were expected to come to the wedding: Orders of André. Everyone, except Hamtaro, had found a suit or dress to wear to the wedding, this worried Bijou the most.

"Oh Bijou, you look so amazing!" Pashmina exclaimed as she tried cheering her friend up.

"Yeah, you look just like a fairytale princess," Sandy agreed.

Bijou's eyes were covered by the darkness of her bangs.

"Merci," came a subtle whisper. "But coming to compliment my dress is not what you came here for, right?" Bijou's soft whisper asked.

Sandy and Pashmina looked at each other.

"No, we didn't. Listen, there's still some time-you don't have to do this," Their unified voices said.

Bijou desperately did not want to marry André, but her conscience was whittling away at her. It would not allow her to break this sacred promise made when she was just an infant.

"I've tried to stop forcing myself to go through with this, but it just won't work," Bijou's voice spoke as the signs of crying hid in her voice.

"Yes you can! Fight your stupid conscience, it can't force you to do anything!" They objected.

Bijou said nothing.

"Ookwee?" Penelope's voice asked as she came in.

Not even Bijou could help but smile when she saw Penelope. Looking all cute and puffed in her light blue and white dress. She had blue trimmings and snow white shoes. She had a huge, frosty blue ribbon pinned under her neck. She wore petite gloves and carried blue bells in a wicker basket. Her sparkling eyes dimmed as she saw Bijou.

"Oh Penelope, you look beautiful...." Bijou said bending down to Penelope's level. Hey eyes still concealed, yet you could tell that they were ready to sob.

"Ookwee?" Penelope asked once again.

Bijou started hugging Penelope, squeezing all the might within her out, fearing that this would be the last time she'd ever see the young child.

"Ookwee." Somehow, Penelope could read Bijou's mind. She gave Bijou one of the blue bells.

"Ookwee, ookwee, ookwee!" Penelope said as Bijou stared at the flower, simply baffled.

"Penelope said that she knew that today was your birthday and she wanted to give you this," Pashmina translated as she held back her tears.

But Bijou started crying, her hold on Penelope increasing.

"I'l never forget you, any of you...." She said between sobs as her watery eyes came into view.

The clock struck 12:00: Time for the wedding ceremony to begin.

Pashmina and Sandy gasped.

Bijou's eyes fell to the ground.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥The Axis♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The center of the Villa was not the grand foyer. It was this round dome called the Axis. It had onyx marble balconies surrounding the whole top. Today it was lined with two rows of seats. Josie sat in one of them, her white sundress shifted as she nervously toyed with the pink choker around her neck. Dexter and Howdy sat still. Not even they would get in a fight today. Panda and Cappy looked straight ahead to the very epicenter of the center of the Axis: The altar.

At the altar stood the best man Stan. Stan hated his three-piece suit, he hated this Axis, he hated this day, but most of all, he hated the groom. Oxnard stood beside Stan; just incase Stan's anger got the best of him. André stood directly beneath the flowered archway, with the marrier Maxwell at his side. Maxwell had asked Bijou many times if he could simply say the wedding speech wrongly so they wouldn't be legally married, but Bijou declined from the offer. She said if she had to go through with this, she might as well have a decent wedding.

André stood smugly. His hideous smirk wanted to be slapped off of his face by everyone one of the Hams. His murky black tuxedo very much complimented his even darker eyes. He had no beret on today. Nope, his hair was sleeked back. He probably could've made children cry.

André stood at the altar with a cocky grin on his face. All that he had to endure was finally over. '_Zee big day eez now here, how I have waited so long_,' He thought. '_After a few moments, I will have fulfilled an agreement, destroyed the hopes and dream of a fool, and beaten a savage all in such a short time. Ah C'est magnifique!' _♥♥Thanks, Kattx!

The clock struck 12:00: Time for the wedding.

The grand doors that led to the Axis swung open, revealing little Penelope as she grudgingly threw flowers

down the black aisle.

The hams sat in the pews fearfully as they awaited the bride. ♥♥Once again, Kattx, thanks!

Jinlge played "Taps" on his guitar.

The Hams that were presently seated watched nervously as Sandy and Pashmina entered.

They looked around. Everybody was watching them and the door. If the bridesmaids were coming, then that must mean......

Jingle played "Taps" on his guitar even louder.

And then the doors swung open.

And then came Bijou.

Her bangs were once again concealing her eyes. With all of her crestfallen heart, she let her cape drape the floor. She came at a steady pace. Inching ever so closely to her soon-to-be husband.

She was crying, but not tears of joy like a girl should on her wedding day, but tears of fear. A few yards ahead of her stood the man she was destined to marry, if you could even call him a man. But she did not want to marry him. His presence in the room sent scary chills down Bijou's spine.

"There it is," André simply said. He paid no attention to Maxwell and Stan's deadly glares. He recalled Bijou as a prize: A mere object when won was fun to play with for awhile, then to no use at all to him.

Bijou's gloved arms nursed a bouquet of roses, benevolently shaded in white.

White ribbons laced with silver linings lingered in her hair.

White was the theme of this wedding.

White meant purity.

White meant a new beginning.

White meant sympathy.

She edged ever so closer to her painful doom. André stood there as if this was some event that he was impatiently waiting to get over with.

"Come on! I don't have all day to stand here and watch you march your little walk of gloom!" André commanded Bijou, but Bijou kept her pace still soft and steady, and silent. It took all the restraining power of Maxwell and Stan to keep from kicking the Ham-Heck out of André as he ordered Bijou to walk a little faster.

Josie started crying. Cappy stared in simple awe. Panda felt his stomach turn. Dexter and Howdy's mouths formed perfect O's.

Penelope, Sandy, and Pashmina stood on the other side of Maxwell, awaiting Bijou's arrival under the archway.

Maxwell waited for Bijou. Lord knew he tried to get Bijou to change her mind, but her conscience would not let her listen. He stared at her, she looked so beautiful. When Hamtaro had described to the Hams, or at least tried to describe, Bijou's gown he said it was "So stunning that no words were worthy of describing the subtle serenity of every little sequin." And know Maxwell knew that Hamtaro was right.

Oxnard was just as amazed as Maxwell, and he wanted his best friend to be here. But then again, Hamtaro would've been simply heartbroken at this scene, so maybe it was best that he didn't come.

All the Hams could do was try to imagine the depression, the fear, the anxiety that was within Bijou's head right now, but what good was imagining right now when Bijou's face told it all?

You could not see her eyes.

Her head hung down in shame. Tear stains marked their spots on her disappearing face. Feeble hands clutched the bouquet. The once luminous sunflowers were now wilted weeds on her dress. Her tiara was composed of diamonds, and her veil carried the precious stones as well, but they did not shine. Her calm steps were the only things holding in her sanity. She needed some fresh air; she needed to forget that this Ham-Human experience had ever happened, she needed to leave.

But that wouldn't happen. Her final step brought her parallel to Andr's face as Pashmina took away the crying bouquet of roses.

Maxwell cleared his throat.

Bijou silently nodded.

André yawned.

"Ahem...we are gathered here today to bring together Miss Bijou and -cough- Mister -cough- André. These two are now going through a ceremony to prove to the world that they will now love and honor one another-"

Maxwell was interrupted by André.

"Get to the chase!" He ordered.

"Fine... do you, André, take Bijou as your lawful wedded wife? To ensure that you will love and respect her till death do you part? Through sickness and though health? _Through richer or poorer_?" Maxwell asked already knowing that André would do neither of those things.

"I do," He simply responded.

"Do you, Bijou, take André as your lawful wedded husband? To ensure that you will love and respect him till death do you part? Through sickness and through helath? Through richer or poorer?" Maxwell asked, giving Bijou an "Are you sure about this?" look.

Bijou's pleading eyes responded "I'm sorry, Maxwell, but it must be done."

"I d-" Bijou was interrupted by someone kicking open the door.

"STOP THIS WEDDING!!!!!"

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Ha! Cliffhanger, I'm so mean. R/R. And one more thing, will the end of this story be a wedding? I'm not making any promises.

The next chapter's the last one. I can't believe it! My first fic's almost done!

(Wasn't that Teen Titans episode, Aftershock Part Two, just amazing? Terra got turned to stone! I hated her--well, I _still_ hate her. Such a bimbo...All you Terra lovers can flame me all you want, I don't care. I HATE her, and I admit to it quite proudly!)

**This chapter was submitted in memory of my cousin, Kiran, who's moving really far away tomorrow. Bye!**

**_Say "Happy Birthday" to "My Fake Fiancée"! Its turning a year old tomorrow, August 26, 2004!_**

Tootles,

Celestial Night


	17. A Day To Remember

**_Chapter Seventeen: A Day To Remember_**

**_Ha!!! The end, read it!!!!!!_**

**__**

_I decided to add a special tribute to all of those who took their time to review for the previous chapter:_

**_Hamgirl168-_**It's like a tie between you and _ahamtarodreamer_ for who reviewed the most times for this fic. I want to sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for the contributions you have made for this fic. Because you sent in those infinite number of reviews, I had more confidence to continue writing this fic. I wish you the best of luck with your stories, and once again, thank you! Your name is forever etched into the _My Fake Fiancee_ story heart.

**_ahamtarodreamer-_** Again, I don't know whether you or _Hamgir168_ sent in the most reviews for this story. Oh lordy, lordy, lordy...I don't know where to begin with you....I first read your pen name when I got like seven emails at the same time, each being a review. At first I was like, "Who would honestly send in that many reviews for my lame story?" But after I read your reviews, I had to pinch myself. You were always so sweet in your reviews, and you even put me on your bio several times! How cool is that? And you're also so young, too. I'm sure that soon, you'll be writing stories ten times better than anything I ever could come up with. You have a lot (emphasis on "a lot") of talent/potential. Use it to the best of your abilities, and keep the Hamtaor Fanfiction category full of dignity! Best of luck with your ficcies, although I'm sure you won't need it! (And umm...sorry about the Terra bashing at the end of last chapter. I guess I didn't fully take into consideration the fact that you were a Terra fan, which I knew. Good luck with your Terra/Beast Boy fic! I hope it does well!)

**__**

**_Kirbykat-_**Long time no talk, ne? Sorry 'bout that...hehe....Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story and sticking by it. (Make sure you update that humor fic of yours, we need laughter for this category. : ) Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews; and Terra does deserves to be in stone, doesn't she? n.n

**_nipagirl12193_******You're a new reviewer, aren't you? I don't recognize your pen name from other chapters...Oh well...Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for thinking it's awesome!

**_Yukiru13-_**My fic thanks you for wishing it a happy birthday. Anyway, do you actually use the cliffhangers from my story in your Ranma fic? O! I feel so flattered (if that's true). Thanks for adding to the donation of reviews. And Terra's a loser, she really is. Raven truly is the star of the show; too bad she couldn't beat that Blond-Benedict-Arnold up...

**_YAY!!!-_**Thanks for the review, and I totally agree with you about the BB/R and Terra thing. Raven can get any guy she wants, especially Beast Boy. Terra was just an...obstacle...(P.S.-I hope your moment of "torture" wasn't too intense. I hope your fallen-asleep foot made a comeplete recovery.)

**_Hamclover-_**You didn't sound the least bit snooty in your review. 200 reviews, I can't believe it.....Anyway, thanks for wishing my story a happy birthday, but I wouldn't say that I'm comepletely dedicated to it. I mean, I wrote the last like six chapters many months ago, hence the fact why the ending was so lame and I couldn't think of anything better. Thanks again! (I can't believe you compared this fic to the Holy Grail! I'm not Christian or Catholic or anything, but even_ I_ understand the significance of that! **Thank you sooooooo much!!!**)

**_Paradise River-_**Oooooo, pretty pen name! Thanks for the review, and cool! Another Terra hater!

**_CrystalTear1-_**I'll be honest with you: I first saw your pen name on my Author Alert list like a **very** long time ago, and I always wondered "What story of mine does she like best?" I often looked at your bio, but that gave no signs of either liking Yu-Gi-Oh or Hamtaro, my two fortés. So then like a few weeks ago, I'm flipping through my reviews and see one from you for this story, and I was all like "Cool! She likes my Hamtaro ficcy!" So thanks, for being one of my first fans. Good luck with your stories! And thanks also for reviewing!

**_Hamgirl-_**Erm, are you and _Hamgirl168_ the same person? If so, then I already thanked you. If not, however, thanks for reviewing! Cool, you used French in your review!

**_AWQ-_**Thanks for wishing a happy birthday to my story, and thanks a lot for reviewing! Thanks for praising me on how well I created André, but don't threathen my OC--We need to keep him alive for the sequel.

**_notalie-_**Whoa! You sent many reviews, so I'd like to especially thank you! Well, the chapter's up, so you can't kill me now...hehheh...Umm...well...thanks for your dedication to the fic, and btw, where do you live? I know a girl in my school who calls herself notalie for fun, and I've never actually heard that name before. Oh well...

**__**

**_Michael Bulaich-_**Yeah! HB forever! Thanks for reviewing, but I wouldn't call André a "back stabbing bastard"...He was never their freind, so how could he have back stabbed them? O well....

**_nicky-_**Yeah, Terra is useless...LOL Thanks for the review!

**_dreaming star-_**That's a pretty pen name. It reminds of my own. Anyway, the preview you read wasn't for the nect chapter, it was for the sequel which comes out like in about a year after the SM sister fic. Other than that, you were pretty much right in your review (that's a hint!).

**__**

The Samurai-Wow, thanks! It was nice of you to leave such a nice, long review behind for me! I really appreciate it! Also, I read your bio, and don't be afraid to write! I like both Inuyasha and Hamtaro! I'll make it a personal note to be one of the first to review if you ever start writing for those anime shows! (And if I don't review, e-mail to tell me, "Hey, ya idiot, I wrote a story so be good to your promise and reiew!" :)

**__**

Miss Umi-Umm...thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the cliffy, but I love leaving chapters with cliffhanger endings!

**_Gothic Sabrina-_**I updated! Can't make me get married to André now, can ya? LOL Thanks for reviewing and wishing my fic a happy birthday! Best of luck to your writing!

**_Shadow Bijou-_**Thanks for the review! Thanks for wishing this story a happy birthday, and I couldn't wait for the last chapter, either....My first fic done...This is rather depressing :(

**_Mega-ManX0-_**Don't die yet! We have the last chapter and the epilogue to go! Thanks for the review! It was very sweet!

**_LaserWulf-_**I didn't wanna complete my first fic, but it must be done. Thanks for wishing me many more years of writing. Thanks for reviewing!

**_SupersayiankingTommy-_**Dude! André mustn't die! LOL thanks for reviewing!

**_Mignon Bijou Metzari-_**Awww! Your review was so kind! Thank you soooo much!

**_CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl-_**Who else could it be? Thanks for the review!

**_Lord Cynic-_**Sorry 'bout that...hehe...I didn't know that you didn't see Aftershock pt II otherwise I wouldn't have put in that..yeah......Anyway, where do you live? England or something? How else could you not have seen that episode?! Thanks for the review, and thanks for being that loyal reviewer that you always were!

**_happyham-_**Were you on a rush of sugar when you wrote the review? Thanks, btw!

**_ying-yang fairy-_**Sorry about the cliffy, but thanks for the review!

****

**_Kattx-_**I know you didn't review the last chapter (and I hope that not because you're mad at me) but I do owe you an infinite amoun of gratitude. After all, it was you who told me Yosei's name! If it wasn't for you, I would've been stuck calling her "the fairy" for who knows how long. Thank you and don't forget to keep writing your Hamtaro stories! Screw what the people say!

**_To All Of You-_**I'm pretty sure I got all of you who reviewed so far...Man, it's hard watching your first fic be completed. I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing or at least taking the time to pay attention to this fic. It was really very sweet of you! How can I ever forget you guys, my first set of reviewers! I am thankful for every review I ever received for this story, flames excluded obviously. I appreciate the simplicity from the first review I ever got, which was sent in by someone with the pen name of _Airimis_, to my most current reviews for chapter sixteen. I will never be able to fully express my gratitude for all of you. You all gave me the confidence to continue writing this story. You guys made this the --disputable--number one HB story on this site! Thank you sooooooooo much! Not every fanfiction gets this popular, especially in a category that hardly has any fanfictions at all. You guys constantly give me a boost of reassurance that I can write well and my stories aren't all just junk. How can I possible repay you for that? I owe you guys the continuation of this story, the time you took to actually read it, and why I'm still writing on today. You each deserve so much more than I can express in words (Yes, this is extremely corny; bear with me!) So at least give yourselves each a pat on the back! You deserve it!

**I can't read the end of my fic, it'll make me cry! _--Celestial Night runs off crying--_**

The Axis

♥

♥

♥

♥

"STOP THIS WEDDING!!!!!"

And he ran to the altar. Everybody watching, Bijou stunned. André annoyed. "What is the _savage _doing here?" He asked. Hamtaro came to the altar.

"Well," started Maxwell "if there's anyone here who objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hamtaro was standing at the altar, his eyes on Bijou and André.

"I object," he clearly stated.

"Oh, no you don't," said André.

"André, shut up," said Sandy, Stan, Oxnard, Pashmina, Cappy, Panda, Dexter, Howdy, Josie, Maxwell, and Hamtaro in unison. Bijou was left speechless.

"Hamtaro, why do you object?" Maxwell asked with a half smile.

Pashmina and Sandy crossed their fingers. 

Bijou was just as curious as Maxwell, just as hoping as Sandy and Pashmina, and a little scared too, but she didn't know why.

You still could not see her eyes. "I," started Hamtaro "Will not let this wedding take place. Why? Because, Bijou, you don't deserve André. We all keep on telling you that. You have to listen to us, if not, listen to me. You deserve to be loved, that's something André just can't do. He'll close you up from the rest of the world. You deserve someone who can give you so much better than that."

"Yes, I remember you telling that to me earlier," Bijou murmured.

You still could not see her eyes.

"But this is the part I left out...." 

Pashmina and Sandy almost squealed with joy; they had a feeling of what would come next.

All the Hams became hopeful. (Except André of course.)

"Go on..." Maxwell encouraged. 

"Yes, do continue...." Bijou spoke.

You could see some emerald in her eyes. "I just....I just..." Hamtaro began. He could feel all the eyes on him. "Bijou, I didn't want to do this, but my conscience will not let me live with myself if I don't do something. I care about you, Bijou. More than just a friend. I tried to ignore it, really, I did, but this whole _Fake Fiancée_ thing, it just made the feelings even stronger. I've cared about you since the moment I spotted you on your tree branch that day. Remember that song I sang for you? I meant it, every word. But you know that there were some _obstacles_ in my way, so I could never tell you," He said. He looked at Bijou, and his heart broke. Her face showed confusion, as if she didn't expect this nor did she want this. 

She blinked a few times, as if Hamtaro liking her was a new concept, not the fantasies she'd been hoping for all her life.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth the sun the stars all aligned

André got mad. "Well, now you've told her, and the secret's out. That's great, but we have a wedding to go through, so..."

"Yosei, Boss, and even Snoozer lied to me," Hamtaro mumbled, believing Bijou's expression said that she did not want this to happen. "Enjoy your wedding. Sorry I interrupted," he said as he made his way back to the Grand Doors.

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy

"I can't belive she didn't reply," Pashmina breathed angrily.

"Bijou, go!" Sandy whispered under her breath.

"I don't believe it," all the Hams gasped.

"Neither do I," Bijou whispered. **"WAIT!!!!" **she cried after Hamtaro. Her mind was racing; **_she had to do something._**

Hamtaro turned around.

Bijou started to make her way over, but André grabbed her wrist.

"Stop it, André, you're hurting me!" she cried. Although she was wearing gloves, she could still feel Andr's claws piercing her delicate flesh.

"If you leave me and run after him, you will become **_nothing _**to me!" he hissed.

"Then the feeling's mutual!" Bijou said as she stole her wrist back. It was as if she had woken up from a deep slumber. _"Screw my conscience!" _she said as she picked up her gown and headed down the aisle, which didn't look so black anymore.

"What?" Hamtaro asked as Bijou came up to him.

"And as for you..." Bijou said.

Her emerald eyes were in full vision once again, and her skin regained its beaming bountiful beauty.

"The feeling's mutual," she ended with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Hamtaro asked, not believing any of this.

"If you really meant what you just said, then the feeling's mutual," she repeated, a new kind of light blooming in her eyes.

Emerald and cobalt eyes highlighted the bleak room.

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

"Then why didn't you...."

"Confess? I didn't know you felt the same way, and besides, boys are supposed to reveal their crushes first," Bijou explained. She had a soft smile on her face.

**__**

And thus began Hamtaro and Bijou.

"I am not going to settle for this!" an enraged André declared as he raced for the couple.

"NOT SO FAST!" came the voice of a young farmgirl, above André on the balcony.

She had her whole sack of rosemary. The freshest and most fragrant of its kind, poised above Andr's head. "_Normally_, I wouldn't waste such wonderful and fresh rosemary on the likes of _you_, but this qualified as a very special occasion," she explained as she shook the bag over his head, releasing the herbs.

"Uh-oh," André squealed like a little girl as the green herbs came pouring onto him.

Kiran smiled, "Achoo, Andre, don't bother me." (AN: Meant to sound like "Shoo fly don't bother me.")

Josie laughed as she watched André suffer. _'Eet finally happened!' _"Some promises, my zear André, are meant to be broken."

**__**

And thus ended the engagement that twined Bijou and André.

Pashmina and Sandy clapped while the rest of the Hams cheered "I knew it!" happily.

Hamtaro and Bijou stood there, smiling happily, and holding hands.

Let's go back...... back to the beginning

A Few Days Later

"Thanks again, Kiran," Hamtaro and Bijou said as they were about to walk through the door that led to the Human world.

"No problem. If André ever gives you anymore trouble, just call me," she said, holding up a sack of rosemary.

She gave the sack to them, and winked. "Just in case."

"What an awesome month!" cried the rest of the Hams.

Boss came up to Hamtaro and Bijou (He was well enough to get released from the hospital :) and said "Congratulations. This might not be so bad, I always wanted a little sister," and he gave Bijou a brotherly hug.

André was standing behind Josie, really, really, really mad.

"I hated this month," he silently stated.

"And I heard that, too," teased Stan as he entered the portal.

"I hate everyone of you putrid scumbags with every fragment of my soul." André hissed with mucho anger.

"The feeling's mutual," said Hamtaro and Bijou as they entered the portal together, holding hands, of course.

They were all smiling. Looking forward to becoming Hamsters again.

"I will never forgive you, any of you!" André mumbled as he and Josie followed Hamtaro and Bijou through the portal.

"Thanks Yosei!!!!!!!!!!" all the Hams said from the other side of the portal. "We'll miss you!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Goodbye, dear Hams. We'll meet again soon, that's a promise," Yosei responded.

"Goodbye!!!!!!!!!" Kiran said. Then she turned her attention to Yosei as the portal closed.

"What was the real reason you turned the Hams into Ham-Humans?" she asked Yosei, glimmer in her eyes. "I know it wasn't just to save Bijou."

"Let's just say, they just walked through the portal together, holding hands," was Yosei's only response as her wand twinkled with a blinding **_blue_** light.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Another chapter left to go. I know, lame ending. Sorry 'bout that!


	18. Epilogue Part I

Epilogue Part I

__

Story's not through yet.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Somewhere...

"And that..." said the Ham-Human father to his daughter, "was the story." And he closed the book.

"Wasn't that a lovely story, darling?" The mother asked as she came to the side of her daughter's bed.

The brilliantly turquoise-eyed girl looked up at her parents for a second.

"That was an _ok_ story."

"Just 'ok'?" The mother and father asked.

"Yeah, it was boring," Said the girl as she yawned and her blonde hair giggled. (AN: Guess who the parents are....a DUH) "Did the Hams ever become Ham-Human again?"

"I thought you said the story was boring," The mother and father joked as they tucked their daughter in.

"Yeah...but tell me what happened."

"They became Ham-Human once more: To show their daughter what it's like to be Ham-Human," The father said.

"Like you guys did with me?" The little girl asked.

"Exactly, zear, but they also became Ham-Human once more," said the mother, rubbing her ring.

The father nodded as if he just remembered something.

"What was the other time???!!!" The little girl impatiently demanded.

The mother and father placed the storybook on the girl's nightstand.

"The explanation's in the back of the book," The father explained as he and his wife started to leave.

"Now, get some sleep, ma cheri. We have to go back to the real world tomorrow," the mother said as she kissed her daughter goodnight.

"G'night," The young girl simply responded. The parents smiled fondly at their daughter, then they left the room.

She waited for her parents' footsteps to cease, then under her covers, she took out a flashlight and looked in the very back of the book.

What she saw next, well, let's just say she got the picture.......

A picture of her mother and father was engraved into the back of the golden book. They were smiling gratefully and looked so thrilled with life.

And then, etched alongside the picture was this small inscription:

_Dear Hamtaro and Bijou,_

Best of luck with your new life, nobody deserves it more!

♥ The Ham-Hams

The girl stared at the book for a second. Realizing many things at once, she ran her finger along the picture of her parents, who looked a bit older than the story had described.

"And to think, I wouldn't even have been born if it wasn't for the story of _'My Fake Fiancée'_......"

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

**__**

-Tears of sadness-! I finished my first fic :( It was fun while it lasted.

Oh well! Sorry if the story's ending was lame, which I know it was.

SM SISTER FIC COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION PROVIDER NEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tootles,

Celestial Night

This chapter was posted on my birthday, October 3. Happy birthday to me...Happy brithday to me...Happy birthday dear Celestial, happy birthday to me... But one more thing: Do you guys want the SM sister fic? The SM sister fic is done, and so is the sequel, but do you guys wanna go sraight to the sequel? The're both finished, so I just wanted to know which one you guys would like to read next. 


	19. A Final Farewell

Please, everybody, listen to me this one last time:

I know what you're all gonna say, that I'm a stubborn little jealous freak, but just take this time to listen.

_Ham-Humans_

That word probably means nothing to any of you, but it means a whole reputation for me. "My Fake Fiancée" was my coming-out fic. It was my original. I devoted all my time to that one story.

_And there was something special about that story…_

I actually thought of Ham-Humans before anyone else. I figured out that if the Hams were ever to become human, then they would keep some of their hamster attributes, like the ears and the tails for the boys.

_But now…_

Some of you are taking away my trademark. It started when one writer first took that idea, but she had enough respect to change them back, and I honestly thank her for that. You know who you are. You actually gained a lot of respect from me just by making that one move. So, officially, thank you.

_But others…_

Some people take that idea, even quote directly from my story, and tell me to "back off" and that I have no right telling them what to do. Imagine how that makes me feel. It's like making a mouse named Michael who wears red suspenders with yellow buttons, and calling the idea your own.

So now, let me take this opportunity to officially tell you that I quit. I quit Hamtaro! I give up! It's not fair for me to see Ham-Humans progress so well in fics that aren't mine, but are so similar they might as well be mine. I am retiring from this anime show, and I have no intentions to come back. The "My Fake Fiancée" trilogy will not be posted, and neither will the sequel to "Paper Roses" that was going to be my Christmas gift to all of you readers.

For this you can thank anybody who has Ham-Humans in their stories. You may all think that I'm being a bit too overprotective over something I have no license for, but you could only truly understand if you were here, in my shoes, writing this last comment.

To all of you "respected" authors who are using what I first came up with, give yourselves a pat on the back! You got rid of me! I can't deal with this anymore! At the moment I'm honestly crying, because I was driven away with frustration from a category that I loved to write for. You authors disgust me. I think so low of every one of you.

For all of those who stuck by my side, thanks. After reading this, you might hate me, respect me more, or whatever…I won't be back in this category. I have an extremely difficult academy to attend, friends to hangout with, and my Yu-Gi-Oh fics have been severely neglected.

You'll all think that I'm over-touchy, but this is how I honestly feel. When I saw the Ham-Humans appear in two new stories over the course of the same week, well, to quote a great author…

"It did hurt; now the scar will never disappear…"


End file.
